


Discidium

by SoN06251201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, Drama, Gen, Het, M/M, Original Character(s), Profanity, Slash, Time Travel, ОМП - Freeform, Путешествие во времени, дракоморт, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoN06251201/pseuds/SoN06251201
Summary: От переводчика:Перевод комбинированный и далёк от профессионального. Мах, мой милый редактор, и бета сделали всё возможное, чтобы вы не закрыли вкладку фанфика после первой же строчки.  Критика приветствуется в любой форме :)P.S. Комментарий автора вышел довольно объёмным о.оP.S.S. Профиль беты можно найти на Книге Фанфиков: Рэйко id:572884От автора:Невозможность прочесть хороший фанфик с этим пейрингом, да еще и размером больше драббла, сильно меня разочаровала — их попросту не хватает. Что касается данной работы… Сразу оговорюсь, не ждите ни «пушистого», ни раскаявшегося Тёмного Лорда. Волдеморт есть Волдеморт. Как и Драко Малфой есть Драко Малфой.Несмотря на то, что многие предпочитают изображать Драко как хнычущего труса, мне сложно согласиться с подобной характеристикой этого персонажа. Пройдясь по канону, можно отметить выходящее за установленные образовательной программой рамки искусство ведения дуэли уже на втором году обучения, а многим позже, на шестом курсе, Драко проделал искусную работу, починив заброшенный магический артефакт. Дж. Роулинг также показала, насколько юноша был одинок, выполняя поручение, а ведь задания Лорда требовали от подчиненного огромных усилий, самоанализа и тонкого умения вникать вглубь поставленной задачи. Именно эти качества можно будет заметить в моем представлении Драко Малфоя: чистокровный волшебник с доступом ко всему лучшему из лучшего, будь то образование, которое обеспечил ему Люциус, социальное воспитание или материальное имущество.Я не собираюсь изображать Драко как кого-то, чьи исключительные способности не являются результатом соответствующей практики и прилагаемых усилий. Я также не собираюсь делать из него кого-то сверхъестественного, пусть и принадлежность к магическому миру по сути считается чем-то невообразимым для нас. Волдеморт также не всесилен — будем реалистами. Я изо всех сил постараюсь придерживаться канона, но все же совсем без личной интерпретации мне не обойтись.Понимаю, для многих одержимость Пэнси Паркинсон покажется крайне неприятной и утрированной, но это лишь мое видение касательно этой работы. Ее роль — дать небольшой толчок к выбранному мной развитию персонажа Драко. Само собой разумеется, он не будет прежним человеком: Драко Малфою предстоит долгий процесс формирования себя как личности.И да, Пэнси ни под каким предлогом не является его девушкой :)Приятного чтения! Это, пожалуй, самый длинный комментарий к работе, что мне приходилось когда-либо приписывать. На все возникшие вопросы я отвечу в личном порядке.





	1. Walking as One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discidium](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457070) by https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1215307/. 



> От переводчика:  
> Перевод комбинированный и далёк от профессионального. Мах, мой милый редактор, и бета сделали всё возможное, чтобы вы не закрыли вкладку фанфика после первой же строчки. Критика приветствуется в любой форме :)  
> P.S. Комментарий автора вышел довольно объёмным о.о  
> P.S.S. Профиль беты можно найти на Книге Фанфиков: Рэйко id:572884 
> 
> От автора:  
> Невозможность прочесть хороший фанфик с этим пейрингом, да еще и размером больше драббла, сильно меня разочаровала — их попросту не хватает. Что касается данной работы… Сразу оговорюсь, не ждите ни «пушистого», ни раскаявшегося Тёмного Лорда. Волдеморт есть Волдеморт. Как и Драко Малфой есть Драко Малфой.  
> Несмотря на то, что многие предпочитают изображать Драко как хнычущего труса, мне сложно согласиться с подобной характеристикой этого персонажа. Пройдясь по канону, можно отметить выходящее за установленные образовательной программой рамки искусство ведения дуэли уже на втором году обучения, а многим позже, на шестом курсе, Драко проделал искусную работу, починив заброшенный магический артефакт. Дж. Роулинг также показала, насколько юноша был одинок, выполняя поручение, а ведь задания Лорда требовали от подчиненного огромных усилий, самоанализа и тонкого умения вникать вглубь поставленной задачи. Именно эти качества можно будет заметить в моем представлении Драко Малфоя: чистокровный волшебник с доступом ко всему лучшему из лучшего, будь то образование, которое обеспечил ему Люциус, социальное воспитание или материальное имущество.  
> Я не собираюсь изображать Драко как кого-то, чьи исключительные способности не являются результатом соответствующей практики и прилагаемых усилий. Я также не собираюсь делать из него кого-то сверхъестественного, пусть и принадлежность к магическому миру по сути считается чем-то невообразимым для нас. Волдеморт также не всесилен — будем реалистами. Я изо всех сил постараюсь придерживаться канона, но все же совсем без личной интерпретации мне не обойтись.
> 
> Понимаю, для многих одержимость Пэнси Паркинсон покажется крайне неприятной и утрированной, но это лишь мое видение касательно этой работы. Ее роль — дать небольшой толчок к выбранному мной развитию персонажа Драко. Само собой разумеется, он не будет прежним человеком: Драко Малфою предстоит долгий процесс формирования себя как личности.  
> И да, Пэнси ни под каким предлогом не является его девушкой :)
> 
> Приятного чтения! Это, пожалуй, самый длинный комментарий к работе, что мне приходилось когда-либо приписывать. На все возникшие вопросы я отвечу в личном порядке.

_“To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone.”_

_― Suzanne Gordon_

 

    Взгляд холодных серых глаз оценил оживлённую атмосферу перед ним: она представляла собой полную противоположность мрачным хаотичным мыслям в его голове. Хаффлпаффцы весело переговаривались, сверкая улыбками, студенты заливались смехом, вызванным ― Драко был уверен ― низкосортной шуточкой из рассказа о каких-нибудь бесполезных и не в меру преувеличенных приключениях летом девяносто пятого. Ещё один год... Он усмехнулся их наивности: ситуация за стенами Хогвартса совсем не казалась им такой опасной и реальной, какой на самом деле являлась.

 

_Смерть. Война._

 

Гриффиндорский гогот заглушил все звуки других факультетов, и студенты потянулись к кубкам с тыквенным соком ― они слишком мало знали о пытках маглов за пределами школьных барьеров. Малфой невесело размышлял о том, что мучители не исчерпывали свой энтузиазм, ограничившись страданиями одних маглов: судьба целых семей находилась в руках Тёмного Лорда, а тот был и рад наблюдать, как родители ползают в Его ногах и молят пощадить хотя бы их ребенка... Драко уже пришлось посетить эти собрания, вытекающие в нескончаемые отвратительные пытки. Так или иначе, он был рад, что не принимал непосредственного участия. Нет, это не было чем-то из ряда… _Милосердия._ Он всё ещё презирал маглов и грязнокровок. Его взгляд медленно скользнул влево, останавливаясь на макушке Грейнджер. Точёное лицо исказила лёгкая усмешка. Он представил её извивающейся на полу в луже собственной крови, и в серых глазах мельком вспыхнули отвращение, и жалость, и…

 

_Нет._

 

Слизеринец одёрнул себя. Он не будет слабым. И он не так глуп, как грёбаное Золотое трио доказывало с пеной у рта в коридорах чаще, чем он мог бы сосчитать. Тёмный Лорд не терпел слабости в рядах своих последователей, а он не сомневался, что Люциус вынудит сына присоединиться к Нему. Драко мог лишь надеяться, что этот день наступит как можно позже. Подчинение свихнувшемуся волшебнику не удовлетворяло его вкусов. Он осторожно кинул взгляд на Дамблдора, и его ненадолго ослепила неоновая оранжевая мантия, которую надел директор сегодня. Чудовищное чувство стиля Дамблдора на мгновение заставило Малфоя задуматься, как этот человек умудрялся сохранить серьёзное выражение, глядя на своё собственное отражение в серебряном кубке.

 

Долорес Амбридж в этом деле ушла не дальше с её ярко розовым платьем прямого покроя, который определённо не мог смягчить это безобразие. Впрочем, он сомневался, что хоть что-то способно… Розовое, розовое, розовое ― вот и всё, что она носила. Он был сыт ей по горло. Отвратительную розовую жабу признали преподавателем только из-за влияния Министра Магии под предлогом ведения Защиты от Тёмных искусств. На её занятиях Драко чувствовал, как исчезали все ранее приобретённые знания по этому предмету. Впрочем… Он не станет открыто жаловаться, так как она никогда не делала ему выговоров. _Конечно, нет._ Он чистокровный аристократ. Она не посмеет. Иначе вмешается отец. Лично.

 

Его всегда забавляло, как она считала чуть ли не целью своего существования крутиться вокруг Поттера, унижая того на уроках, и не отказывала себе в удовольствии испортить жизнь другим студентам. Назвавшись Генеральным инспектором, она также позаботилась и о возможности деликатно подвергнуть сомнению квалификацию преподавательского состава. Включая Снейпа. Зубы она себе обломала и оставила в покое преподавателя Зельеварения, делая замечания исключительно в мягкой форме. И всё же иногда имела дерзость провоцировать спор своим «кхе-кхе» посреди лекции Снейпа. Правда убийственный взгляд быстро заставлял её замолкнуть. Слизеринец отвёл глаза от учительского стола, чтобы не привлекать внимания декана.

 

Несмотря на то, что он против клятвы верности Тёмному Лорду, он определённо никогда не желал присоединиться к Дамблдору. Малфой был далеко не светлым волшебником и признавал это. Его магия стремилась к Тёмным искусствам. Его кровь обладала такой предрасположенностью на протяжении поколений. Его отец, Люциус, однажды с гордостью заявил, что ни один из его предков не опустился до светлой магии.

 

Драко аккуратно отрезал кусочек говядины, мысленно подмечая, насколько её качество отличалось от принятого в Малфой Мэноре. Он поднял вилку на секунду, а затем снова опустил и придавил ножом кусочек к тарелке. Он не был голоден. Аппетит резко снижался каждый раз, когда он думал о Волд… «О Тёмном Лорде» ― он тотчас мысленно поправил себя. Слизеринец предпочитал верить, что это вызвано не страхом неизбежного, что однажды, причём скорее, чем ему хотелось бы, он должен будет встретиться с Ним. Отец всегда ограждал его от Его присутствия, хладнокровно «предлагая» ему усерднее готовиться к учёбе в своей комнате, чтобы снова не остаться позади грязнокровок, которые до сих пор опережают его в Хогвартсе. Юноша понимал и принимал совет, уходя быстрым шагом в свою спальню. _Чтобы успеть спрятаться._ Он всегда запирал дверь, но об этом никто не должен узнать.

 

—... не так ли, Драко?

 

Он моргнул и перевёл взгляд вправо, откуда и раздался голос Крэбба. Юноша вскинул идеальную тёмную бровь, глядя на пухлого «товарища» в немом вопросе. У него не было друзей. Он не делился секретами, как Поттер со своими извечными спутниками. Слабое чувство ревности удалось быстро заглушить.

 

_Нет, мне не нужны друзья._

 

Он продолжал молчать. Драко Малфой никогда не признаётся в том, что был недостаточно внимателен к происходящему вокруг него, даже если это — очередная малозначительная беседа его сокурсников. Он поблагодарил Мерлина за то, что Крэбб был не так глуп, как выглядел, и понял немой вопрос, застывший на его остром аристократически бледном лице.

 

— Мы обсуждали твою дуэль с шрамоголовым на втором курсе. Помню, ты использовал заклинания, которые мы не проходили, но не могу вспомнить какие… — Крэбб выглядел так, словно кто-то пытался проделать в нём дыру столовым ножом.

 

Драко не понаслышке знал, насколько затруднительным мог быть мыслительный процесс для сокурсника. Малфой задумался, вспоминая события прошлого. Клуб Локхарта. Дуэль между ним и Поттером. Удивление, когда тот узнал, что он говорит на парселтанге.

 

— Серпенсортия, — тихо ответил он Крэббу.

 

Когда слизеринец бестактно уставился на Драко, карие глаза светились от радости. Затем он заметил благоговение и восторг, отобразившиеся на лице Крэбба. Его сокурсник совершенно точно намеревался ляпнуть что-то.

 

— Тебе не следует даже пытаться выполнить его. Ты только разочаруешь самого себя, Крэбб, — юноша не смог сдержать обиженный взгляд, но Драко и не думал отступать. — Ты ведь чистокровный? Видишь ли, иногда я забываю статус твоего происхождения на фоне магической некомпетентности, которую ты проявляешь.

 

Он одарил его малфоевской холодной усмешкой, оставаясь довольным видом надутого Крэбба, уткнувшегося в свою тарелку. _Совершенно не по-слизерински._ Гойл, услышав пренебрежительный тон Драко, ничего не сказал и только замер. Естественно он ничего не сказал. Гойл и против его слов? Крэббу также не хватало смелости. Малфой был олицетворением черт родного факультета. Одной его фамилии достаточно, чтобы обеспечить уважение факультета. Как минимум тех, кто имел хотя бы зачатки интеллекта…

 

Драко прекрасно знал, что Крэбб далеко не сквиб. Он лично был свидетелем, как волшебник на очередном патруле применил Круциатус к одному студенту, шатающемуся в одиночку ночью. Но он никак не дотягивал до уровня Малфоя. Крэббу до него слишком далеко. Драко, будучи префектом на своём факультете, время от времени брал с собой своих назначенных телохранителей на ночные вылазки, чтобы развеять скуку. Прошло едва ли больше двух месяцев с начала учебного года в Хогвартсе. Его отец очень гордился, прощаясь с сыном на платформе, так как был прекрасно осведомлён, что префектами становятся только лучшие студенты. Драко уже признался самому себе, что всегда искал отцовское одобрение. Мужчина был блестящим тёмным волшебником и настолько выдающимся, что сам себе и подписал приговор, став левой рукой Волд… _Тёмного Лорда_. Люциус — родная кровь. Общество презирало бы чету Малфоев, разделяющую эту сентиментальную родственную связь между собой, учитывая, как вежливо и отстранённо они относились друг к другу в свете. Тем не менее они семья. Образ семьи в глазах людей не так важен. _Кровь есть кровь, и так будет всегда._ Малфои так явно не выражают эмоции, нет, — и юноша прекрасно знал это. Его мать проявляла намного больше нежности, чем отец, часто осыпая его сладостями, хотя Драко не раз поднимал эту тему: ему уже пятнадцать ― практически взрослый человек, и это было бы непозволительно, продолжи она баловать его, будто ему всего одиннадцать лет. А Люциус изначально выражал чувства в более прохладной манере: слегка подчёркнутая похвала то здесь, то там. Наследник древнего рода искал одобрения. Одна из его слабостей. Так и есть. Он редко удостаивался похвалы. Снейп так и вовсе не был примером любезности во время уроков, но иногда взгляд тёмных глаз говорил намного больше, и Драко непроизвольно научился читать его за все эти годы.

 

Он отложил столовое серебро в сторону и поднялся со своего места без объяснений. Малфой не обязан оправдываться перед другими. Это другие оправдываются перед Драко. И разумеется, он не извиняется под заинтересованными взглядами Крэбба и Гойла. Его телохранители — на самом деле он терпеть не мог думать о себе как о ком-то, кто нуждается в защите других — начали подниматься следом, и хоть он не пропустил тот тоскливый взгляд Крэбба, брошенный на картофель, всё же решил обойтись сегодня без них. Он махнул рукой в пренебрежительном жесте и устало пробормотал: «Нет необходимости. Оставайтесь. Я хочу побыть один». Глаза Крэбба вспыхнули нескрываемой радостью, и он уткнулся в тарелку. Юноша вышел из Большого зала, никто не обратил внимания на светловолосого префекта Слизерина, когда тот прошёл через две высокие двери в сторону лестниц, ведущих прочь от болтовни и звона столовых приборов. Его отполированные туфли ступали практически бесшумно, так как Драко с детства был обучен манерам, достойным волшебника его статуса – включая и то, какой должна быть походка. Некоторые портреты наблюдали за ним, когда он пересекал холодные коридоры, добираясь до жилых подземелий Хогвартса. Он на мгновение задумался.

 

— Салазар, — произнёс он на выдохе, и портрет позволил ему войти в изысканную гостиную факультета.

 

Тёмно-зелёные кожаные диваны располагались вдоль стен и в центре на роскошном чёрном ковре. Пара слизеринцев заняли места на них и тихо обсуждали политику и темы, находившиеся за гранью их понимания. Он мысленно усмехнулся демонстративно благочестивым и чопорным интонациям, с которыми эти двое обсуждали Министерство. Ну, или пытались. Драко был благодарен отцу за частных преподавателей, которые в своё время обучили его культуре речи: он способен достойно держаться в дискуссиях со взрослыми на темы, чересчур заумные для его сверстников. Он не остановился присесть на предложенное кресло, а продолжил путь прямо, где находилась дверь в его комнату, и открыл её. Юноша глубоко вдохнул безупречно чистый воздух помещения.

 

Префекты, как правило, не получали отдельные комнаты, но влияние отца подействовало куда эффективнее личных заслуг. И вот он наконец-то оказался один в личной спальне после всех этих четырёх лет. Ему больше не придётся мириться с Крэббом и его ночным метеоризмом или храпом Гойла. Хотя они никогда не оставались безнаказанными за их дурные манеры. Слизеринец ухмыльнулся, приблизившись к кровати с балдахином посреди комнаты. Его рабочий стол стоял под окном справа, а его личная ванная комната — о да, личная ванная комната — слева. Он взглянул на фарфор и плитку, настенный кран, унитаз и встроенную в пол _ванну_. Отец превзошёл его ожидания. Он получил собственную ванну. Её хватало, чтобы вместить в себя человека во весь рост, укутывая тёплой водой тело, при том что в свои пятнадцать лет Драко гордился ростом в метр семьдесят восемь. Он хотел открыть кран с горячей водой, но услышал удары по стеклу. Мысли закрутились у него в голове. Почта. Драко увидел знакомого филина, терпеливо стучавшегося в его окно. Драко открыл створки, впуская прохладный воздух и важную птицу внутрь. Сняв письмо с тонкой лапки, он увидел имя отца, выведенное изящным заострённым почерком на обратной стороне пергамента. Что было нужно отцу? Люциус редко пренебрегал установленными порядками. Отправлять филина посреди ночи, вместо положенного времени совсем не в его духе. Как будто он специально показывал срочность сообщения. Драко взглянул на филина, расправившего свои крылья и улетевшего секунду назад, и закрыл окно. Со сдержанным интересом он сломал чёрную печать Малфоев и немедленно приступил к чтению:  
 

_Драко,_   
_Ожидаю тебя в Мэноре на зимних каникулах. Будь готов._   
_Твой отец._

 

Драко уставился на письмо. Холодно, коротко и строго. Но не сразу к сути. Почему отцу понадобилось отправлять ему письмо о наступающих каникулах, когда само собой разумеющееся событие — вернуться в Мэнор? Истинное сообщение скрывалось между строк, и это было настолько же заметно, как Хагрид на платформе девять и три четверти. Драко скривился от этой мысли. Таким образом, отец хотел сообщить ему, что он должен быть дома к началу каникул. Но отец и так осведомлён, что Драко будет там. Только если… Если только речь в письме идёт именно о его приезде. Возможно, кто-то ещё… «Будь готов»? Быть готовым к чему? Каникулы всегда проходили одинаково: он, мать и отец. С чего бы ему не быть готовым? Был ли этот возможный гость Мэнора кем-то, к кому он должен отнестись с осторожностью? Беллатрикс? Нет, она не представляла никакой угрозы семье, это родная кровь, пусть и дальняя, но своя. И Блэки всегда ценили кровные связи превыше всего. Возможно, даже превыше власти Тёмного Лорда… Глаза Драко расширились. Тёмный Лорд. _Будь готов._

 

Слова эхом повторялись в голове. Ужас застыл на лице. Он не готов. Ему ещё не доводилось общаться с Ним напрямую. Всё, что он знал о нём, было со слов отца, а не следствием его личного опыта. Тёмный Лорд собирается провести каникулы в его родном доме? _Невероятно!_ Его побледневшие руки слегка тряслись. Он не готов — он и не мог быть. Лорд обрёл собственное тело после завершения Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Поттер стал свидетелем, да и Драко узнал со слов лично присутствовавшего отца. Пришлось ненадолго прикрыть глаза и взять под контроль так некстати проснувшуюся панику. Люциус Малфой был самым преданными Пожирателем, но не причинит вреда жене и сыну. По крайней мере, Драко хотел в это верить, даже если отец отрицал преданность Тёмному Лорду, когда его допрашивало Министерство.

 

Он мысленно отчитал себя за глупость. Нет, нечего бояться. Его отец сказал бы, что ему необходимо с гордостью принять то, что величайший тёмный волшебник в истории удостоил их дом своим присутствием. Хотя в любом случае такой образ мышления совсем не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ему надо подготовиться: он знал, что Тёмный Лорд был силён, очень силён. Юноша помнил, как ещё ребёнком — _до падения Лорда по вине мелкого Поттера_ — ощущал силу, проникающую на этаж выше в его комнату. Он стыдливо припоминал, как магия, казалось, убаюкивала его, вводя в лёгкий транс, как она ласкала и пробуждала в его разуме что-то неправильное. Сейчас Драко, имея более зрелое суждение, понимал: эти чувства были не в физическом, а магическом восприятии, так как тёмная магия небеспричинно прослыла соблазном, искушающим волшебников всех возрастов. И если Тёмный Лорд оказал такое сильное влияние на него без непосредственного контакта, Драко мог только представить, что он почувствует, без подготовки столкнувшись с Ним лицом к лицу. И в этот момент до юноши дошёл и другой возможный смысл слов отца. Он не хотел быть опозоренным собственным сыном перед Лордом. Потому Драко обязан подготовить себя морально: не дай Мерлин он запнётся или сделает что-либо хоть отдалённо в духе помешанной Пэнс. Скрипнула дверь.

 

_Помяни чёрта..._

 

Пэнс, будто стесняясь, вошла в комнату. Драко на это лишь нахмурился. Она была далеко не невинна, и это бросалось в глаза из-за постоянных заигрываний. Даже на занятии, когда он одолжил у неё перо, её взгляд и рука задерживались дольше необходимого. С самого начала года Пэнс будто жила на поводу своих желаний, и объект ее страсти проявил великодушие. Хотя это и предполагало что-то значимое вроде обязательств, но не для него. Она всё ещё была безразлична ему.

 

— Добрый вечер, Драко, — соблазнительно, как ей казалось, прошептала девушка.

 

_Но ведь это не так, милая._

 

Драко испытывал любопытство в соответствии с возрастом, и как-то они переспали. После этого он потерял всякий интерес и в последний раз снизошёл до подобного рода отношений больше месяца назад. В конце концов, Пэнс предана ему, пусть и всякий раз стремилась залезть в префектскую постель. В этом отношении она была какой-то... Непорочной? Ухмылка отразилась на его лице. Пэнс и непорочность в одном предложении — та ещё профанация. И этот раз будет последним, как прощальный подарок от него за её преданность.

 

Он искоса наблюдал за её приближающимися шагами, и в итоге она превратно поняла его ухмылку, так что в следующее мгновенье её руки обвили шею парня. Она внимательно осмотрела его лицо и определённо осталась довольна результатом.

 

— Добрый вечер, — без промедлений произнёс он.

 

Драко был уверен, она чувствовала горячее дыхание на своей щеке. Она уже прикрыла глаза и приближалась к его губам. Он позволил ей начать поцелуй. Паркинсон тут же углубила его. Язык чувственно скользил, и он не мог не признать её опыт. Да, она определённо имела опыт. Но он знал, что больше она ни с кем не встречалась после того, как испробовала его. Она одержима им, и это он тоже знал. Он обхватил её талию рукой, отметив отличную фигуру, и уложил её на спину. Его увлекли следом, так как тонкие руки всё ещё обвивали его шею, но он и не был против. Паркинсон торопливо развязала его галстук, не разрывая их запутанную схватку языков. Опытные пальцы стянули форму, попутно превращая идеальную укладку платиновых волос в сущий беспорядок. Это заставило Драко нахмуриться. Пэнс, похоже, понравился взъерошенный вид, и она запустила одну руку в его волосы, пока другой расстёгивала пуговицы белой рубашки, не желая терять драгоценное время. Он почувствовал, как Пэнс грациозно изогнулась, перемещая бёдра вплотную к его эрекции. Возбуждение было естественным. Он решил напоследок обрадовать её своим участием, раз уж всё это подразумевалось как прощальный подарок. Юноша вновь углубил поцелуй, сделав недвусмысленный толчок — это стало для неё сигналом поторапливаться. Никто не нуждался в предварительных ласках.

 

— Драко, — выдохнула девушка ему в шею.

 

Она скользнула поцелуями вниз, её дыхание стало глубже и тяжелее. Драко знал, что она буквально упивалась запахом его одеколона

— всё-таки высокое качество говорит само за себя. Мысли покинули его, когда она перешла к укусам, без сомнений решив оставить метки на шее, и он вздрогнул из-за лёгкой боли. Он мягко оттолкнул её, давая знать о своём неодобрении таких действий. Рассеянным щелчком пальцев запер дверь, забрался на кровать, приподнимаясь над возбуждённой, но всё ещё одетой девушкой. Будто по команде, Пэнс с успехом справилась с верхними пуговицами и притянула его крепкую грудь к своей, дразня кромкой бюстгальтера. Он переместился на бок и, сцепив руки за её спиной, усадил на себя. Она бесстыдно потёрлась о ноющую эрекцию и простонала: «О Мерлин, Драко, ты уже так напряжён». Он усмехнулся, как только её глаза трепетно прикрылись.

 

— Нравится, Паркинсон?

 

Он удовлетворённо отметил, как ровно и выдержанно звучал его голос, будто он совершенно не заинтересован в возбуждённой девушке, неустанно двигающей бёдрами вдоль его члена. Парень наблюдал прилив краски к её лицу и шее. Он ощутил, как непослушные пальцы потянули молнию брюк вниз медленно, словно дразняще, и зашипел, когда почувствовал свободу. Её рука несколько раз прошла по стволу, и не удержавшись, Драко шумно втянул воздух, провоцируя её к дальнейшим действиям.

 

— Такой горячий.

 

Её шёпот раздался слева, и он тяжело вздохнул. Юбка и, как он заметил, белое нижнее белье были сняты. Какой невинный цвет и как не соответствует ей. Внезапно его член охватило влажное тепло, и он подавил стон, когда Пэнс приняла его достаточно глубоко. Он сжал зубы. Девушка начала двигаться медленно, невыносимо медленно. Не особо заботясь, он крепко схватил её за бёдра и перешёл на глубокие толчки, за что был награждён чувственным стоном и разгорячённой плотью, которая чрезвычайно приятно пульсировала. Его снова схватили за шею, послышался гортанный удовлетворённый стон, и он вошёл в неё с особым рвением, изливаясь в такое отзывчивое на пике оргазма тело. Пэнси издала глубокий стон и судорожно сжалась вокруг него. Он медленно вышел и застегнул брюки. Блеск пота на бледной коже красноречиво выдавал быстроту недавних движений. Пэнс перекатилась на бок и чмокнула его в губы. Драко лишь фыркнул на этот слишком чувственный жест и поднялся с кровати, направляясь в ванную, не забыв применить очищающее на Пэнси. Её взгляд смягчился в благодарности. Она ему не нравилась, но манеры никто не отменял.

 

Он замер посреди ванной, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к звукам набирающейся воды. Пэнс знала, что её не должно быть в комнате, когда он вернётся в кровать. Он сразу свёл на нет надежду на последующие объятья — эта идея вызывала усмешку — и предупредил, что они не встречались и уж тем более не являлись любовниками или ещё кем в этом роде. Это Пэнс приходила к нему, по-другому быть не могло. Он уловил звук открывающейся двери в ванную, когда только опустился в горячую воду. Вздох неподдельного удовольствия моментально прервался, как только Пэнс открыла рот.

 

— Я... Я не могу открыть дверь...

 

Осознав, как это выглядело со стороны — _надо же, не хватило потенциала_ — она смешалась и умолкла.

 

— Ты серьёзно? — Драко нахмурился.

 

Последовал кивок. Он вздохнул и поднялся из ванной чересчур скоро, подмечая лёгкий алый на щеках сокурсницы, когда та окинула взглядом его обнажённую фигуру. Он не винил её — он был в отличной форме благодаря квиддичу: для быстрой реакции на поле необходимо гибкое тело с в меру развитой мускулатурой. Он безмолвно проводил её к двери и, сделав необходимый жест палочкой, произнёс про себя: « _Алохомора_ ». Дверь приветливо издала щелчок, и он повернулся в сторону Пэнс с поднятой бровью. Она кинула удивлённый взгляд на дверь, затем на Драко.

 

— Ты используешь невербальную магию? Это впечатляюще!

 

В ответ он закатил глаза.

 

— Честно говоря, Паркинсон, только потому, что твои пределы не достигают умения Флитвика, не означает, что другие не способны превзойти твои ожидания, — усмехнулся он на её обиженное личико.

 

— Как ты можешь... После того, как мы... — она мудро не стала продолжать фразу. Малфой потёр переносицу скорее ради эффектности жеста, чем по необходимости.

 

— Паркинсон, это наша последняя встреча. Ты слишком привязалась ко мне, несмотря на нашу договорённость, так ведь? Будь добра покинуть комнату — я буду крайне признателен.

 

— Я... — Паркинсон уставилась перед собой, блуждая взглядом по его телу, и та вспышка, промелькнувшая в её глазах, означала, что она всё ещё ощущает его прикосновения. Пэнс снова посмотрела прямо в глаза.

 

— Доброй ночи, Драко, — сказала девушка спокойным тоном.

 

Он открыл ей дверь, но не стал ждать, наблюдая за её удаляющейся спиной. Неторопливой походкой он вернулся в ванную, вздохнул, окинув взглядом кристально чистую воду, словно та ждала его. Волны тепла приглашающе раскинулись перед ним. Драко опустился в тёплые объятья и умиротворённо вздохнул. Он вытянулся во весь рост, наслаждаясь тянущим ощущением в мышцах.

 

Это нужно было прекратить. Они переспали всего лишь дважды, но он не собирался кормить Пэнс надеждами на брак или другого рода длительные отношения. Заподозрят ли другие их связь? Возможно... Слизеринцы не были примером сообразительности, но они хорошо читали людей и наверняка заметили, как Пэнс зашла в его комнату и вышла, пробыв здесь около получаса, — он никогда не утруждал себя прелюдией, да и не похоже, что она нуждалась в этом. Не то что бы кто-либо из слизеринцев мог потребовать от него объяснений. Они с Пэнс были префектами. Они могли проводить время за разговором, делясь необходимой информацией. Да и Паркинсон близка с Крэббом и Гойлом, так что подавляющая часть даже не поднимет этот вопрос без доказательств на руках, а их не появится.

 

Драко до сих пор не мог заснуть, лёжа в кровати и думая о письме и завуалированном послании. Впервые он надеялся, что пришёл к неверному решению. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, как выглядел сейчас Тёмный Лорд. Каким было его новое тело? Таким же? Хотя он даже не мог вспомнить предыдущее. Когда-то, когда он был ещё совсем мал, он рискнул бросить украдкой взгляд на Лорда, стоя на верхних ступеньках, ведущих в холл, но память возможно дурачила его. Он не знал, почему, но... Алые. Он считал, его глаза отливали алого. Необычно, будто он знал это нутром, и это _незнание_... Незнание было... Раздражающим... Надоедливым и... Неприятным и...


	2. Two Opposites

_“All men by nature desire knowledge.”_

_― Aristotle_

 

    Утро наступило куда раньше, чем хотелось бы. Несмотря на то, что Драко спал без сновидений, чувствовал себя юноша совершенно отвратно, будто и не спал вовсе. Проткнув яичницу, он услышал Гойла, без сомнений желающего вовлечь его в разговор, но не способного произнести нечто членораздельное из-за набитого колбасками рта.

 

    — Драко, ты выспался сегодня? — болван-таки додумался проглотить пищу, прежде чем повторить вопрос заново.

 

    — Насколько это было возможным, Гойл.

 

    Сокурсник улыбнулся. По утрам Драко Малфой редко обращал внимание на существование людей вокруг.

 

    — Слышал? Амбридж влепила Поттеру отработку вчера, — он повернулся к высокому юноше, залпом поглощающему тыквенный сок. — И это только начало! Она выплёвывала замечания о том, что он не должен был... Он заслужил это.

 

    — Будь так любезен, Гойл, и скажи мне: что именно так до безобразия часто проявляется в твоих скудных умениях начать и поддержать беседу — недостаток креативности или мозгов?

 

    Он насладился видом нахмуренного сокурсника.

 

    — И всё же склонюсь ко второму варианту, так как ты уже не помнишь, что я _был_ в классе в момент, когда Амбридж назначила отработку Поттеру.

 

    Некоторые слизеринцы криво усмехнулись замечанию, остальные лишь закатили глаза на ужасное поведение Гойл за столом. Тот отвернулся к своей тарелке и пробурчал: «Просто пытаюсь завязать разговор», — но открыто бросить ему вызов не посмел. Драко усмехнулся покорности Гойла. Увидит ли он когда-нибудь прогресс в его потугах возразить что-либо? Прискорбно, но он начинал разочаровываться в зачатках ораторского искусства своих сокурсников. Он взглянул на Амбридж. Возможно, риторика — единственное, чему это отвратительное недоразумение могло бы научить их. Как говорить так, что под тщательно подобранными словами без труда можно было выделить оскорбление не мягче квиддичной биты. 

* * *

    Защита от Тёмных искусств никогда не была его любимым предметом. Это шло против природы его магии. Противостоять тёмной магии, используя светлую? Эта идея вызывала усмешку. Отрекаться от подобной мощи — абсолютная глупость. С другой стороны, он видел преимущество и в этом: такая огромная сила никогда не попадёт в руки недостойных. Он тут же подумал о грязнокровках и Уизли. Может, и Поттер тоже, но почему-то он не мог отрицательно отнестись к картине, где Мальчик-который-выжил возится с Тёмными искусствами. Это бы несомненно облегчило Его возвращение.

 

    — Убрать палочки. Достать перья.

 

    Голос Амбридж каждый раз действовал ему на нервы, особенно когда она пыталась приветливо улыбаться своим ученикам. Походило на жабу, словившую огромную муху. Единственной отдушиной на этих смехотворно бесполезных занятиях был Поттер со своей вечно нахмуренной гримасой, потирающий тыльную сторону левой ладони. Драко ухмыльнулся, увидев красные следы. Действительно наказание. Как бы он хотел лично поприсутствовать и стать свидетелем всего, что Амбридж делала со знаменитым Гарри Поттером. Его послушное поведение на занятиях было умилительно. Ухмылка стала шире. Амбридж, проходя мимо его стола, превратно поняла это и вежливо улыбнулась в ответ.

 

_Знай своё место, жаба._

 

    Его «улыбка» не дрогнула. Он раскрыл перед собой теории Слинкхарда, притворившись, будто увлечён чтением, но слова ускользали от его внимания. Слизеринец проследил за Амбридж, удаляющейся к своему рабочему столу, затем обратил взгляд на шрамоголового и оскалился, наблюдая, как тот мысленно вонзал кинжалы в жабью спину.

 

_Пусть будет по-твоему, Поттер. На этот раз я исполню твоё желание._

 

    — Коллошу, — на выдохе прошептал он и нацелил заклинание на правую ногу отвернувшейся Амбридж.

Крэбб странно глянул в его сторону, на что Драко только взглядом приказал ему даже не пытаться что-нибудь ляпнуть. Он хотел уже испробовать одно-другое проклятие заодно и на Крэббе за его требующий пояснений вид, когда услышал поросячий визг и глухой удар. Он перевёл взгляд на упавшего профессора и досадно нахмурился из-за того, что всё пропустил. Лицо Поттера заметно искажали грёбаная ухмылка и удивление. Весь класс молча наблюдал за происходящим, некоторые начали задыхаться от смеха, прикрываясь руками и книгами. Глаза Амбридж расширились в неверии. Наспех приведя себя в порядок, она заскользила смертоносным взглядом по учащимся. Малфой немедленно замаскировал смешок под выражение крайнего замешательства, перед тем как профессор остановилась на нём. Он изобразил обеспокоенность и неодобрение, забавляясь про себя. На секунду он бросил взгляд на Поттера, зная, что Амбридж интерпретирует это как признак виновности гриффиндорца. Сразу после того, как палочка верно послужила хозяину, слизеринец моментально убрал её в карман, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Крэбб всё ухмылялся и чуть ли не взрывался хохотом, словно и не было во взгляде Драко обещания мучительной боли.

 

_Не привлекай внимание к нашему столу, дубина._

 

    Если этот недоумок продолжит идти наперекор его немому приказу, Малфой не побрезгует применить Круциатус на слизеринце. Он повернул голову в сторону Золотого трио и нахмурился, видя, как Поттер пытался контролировать себя. _Так не пойдёт._ Он должен заставить его выглядеть виновником. И что ещё может помочь, как не... Амбридж мысленно уже четвертовала Поттера, так что она не увидит его, тихо достающего палочку из кармана мантии.

 

_Риктусемпра._

 

    Удовольствие мерцало в его глазах. Глухое заклинание настигло цель, и лицо Поттера сначала отразило изумление, сменившееся чистым ужасом, когда он больше не мог сдерживать рвущийся наружу смех.

 

_Это за второй год._

 

    Грейнджер выглядела так, словно Гарри заявил, что они с Роном дрочили на её обнажённые магловские фото. Рон посмотрел так, будто его лучший друг был акромантулом.

 

    Слизеринец с некоторым садистским удовольствием отметил, как  глаза Главного инспектора превратились в яростно сжатые щёлочки, пытавшиеся сжечь Поттера прямо на месте. Смех застрял в горле. Угрожающий оскал тронул губы Драко, когда тот завидел палочку в руках Поттера, — без сомнений, тот пытался обратить заклинание. И в этот момент колокольчики и ангелы запели в его голове — _ну что за чертовски сладкий исход розыгрыша._

 

    — Мистер Поттер, — Амбридж ликовала, глядя на Поттера, пытающегося сформулировать связное объяснение, — _но нервы-то подводят, да, Потти?_ — Два месяца отработок в удвоенном размере. Как вы посмели напасть на одного из ваших преподавателей?

 

    Грейнджер уже было привстала, чтобы защитить Гарри, но взгляд Поттера заставил её умолкнуть и не нарываться на неприятности следом за ним. Зелёные глаза моментально блеснули в его направлении, но Малфой шустро опустил голову, всем видом показывая, что мирно просматривает записи на пергаменте.

 

_Потти знал._

 

    И это делало всё в разы лучше. Поттер знал, но у Поттера не было никаких доказательств. Его палочка была благоразумно спрятана, в то время как тот всё ещё держал свою в руке — видимо, он все ещё не отошёл от шока. Крэбб, напустив на себя вид конспиратора, смотрел на него с блеском в глазах, и в этот момент Драко пожалел, что не мог схватить его за шею и расквасить нос о стол.

 

_Этот идиот может вести себя ещё более, чёрт возьми, очевидно?_

 

    Радовало, что его опасения не оправдались. Амбридж полностью сконцентрировалась на сидевшем в центре кабинета Поттере, стоя к слизеринцу спиной, — в ином случае он не смог бы реализовать свой план без ощутимых последствий.

Он вяло подметил Уизли, поднявшегося со своего места и молотящего по столу кулаком, отчаянно пытающегося доказать свою точку зрения в привычном стиле неандертальца.

 

_Два месяца, Потти._

 

    Малфой опустил голову и в этот раз не смог сдержать садистской ухмылки, отразившейся на его лице.

* * *

    — Это было чертовски потрясно, Драко!

 

    Студенты покинули кабинет, и сейчас Крэбб и Гойл шли по обеим сторонам от него. Серые глаза впились в грузный мешок, что гордо назывался его телохранителем.

 

    — Что было? — спросил он с небрежным видом.

 

    Крэбб, казалось, завис на добрую минуту, и понимание наконец озарило разум этой личиночной стадии асцидии. Он подмигнул Драко: «Точно». _Подмигнул._ Драко скривился на недалёкость Крэбба и развернулся, направляясь по коридорам на следующее занятие — Чары. Другие студенты также двигались группами.

 

    — Малфой!

 

    Громкий вопль заставил его остановиться на полпути. Слизеринцы затормозили следом. Поворот не дал ничего — две спины мешали рассмотреть, но вот голос рыжеволосого предателя крови он узнает из тысячи.

 

    — Ебучий ты мудак!

 

    Он презрительно усмехнулся на грубое сквернословие и услышал голос грязнокровки, делающей пренебрежительное замечание на этот счёт.

 

_Как отвратительно мило с её стороны проявлять заботу о его манерах._

 

    — Как ты посмел?! Так поступить с Гарри?!

 

    Тело инстинктивно отреагировало в разы быстрее, чем Драко успел проанализировать, когда Уизли достал палочку, намереваясь нанести удар первым. Он задумался, какое атакующее можно было бы применить. Или ему следует остановиться на защитных, чтобы выглядеть жертвой в случае, если один из профессоров будет проходить мимо. Но пока варианты тактики дуэли бешено прогонялись у него в голове...

 

    — Инсендио! — в пылу выкрикнул его оппонент, и Крэббу и Гойлу, медленным и тучным, едва хватило времени разбежаться в стороны, оставляя его под прицелом яркого красного луча, движущегося на молниеносной скорости.

 

_Какая отвага._

 

    Он ясно понимал, что не успеет поднять блокирующий щит, поэтому он дал заклинанию достигнуть только мантии, а затем затушил маленькие языки пламени быстрым Агуаменти. Уизли яростно выпалил то же заклинание, на что слизеринец усмехнулся — какие же нелепые навыки дуэли. Ни один оппонент не должен атаковать одним и тем же заклинанием два раза подряд.

 

    — Протего, — сказал он лениво, будто всем сердцем желал оказаться в этот момент в другом месте. Он взмахнул палочкой, рисуя в воздухе аккуратную букву С, и создал белый щит, отразивший магию предателя крови.

 

    Он слышал, как Грейнджер кричала что-то, походившее на «Прекрати» и «Оно того не стоит», но Уизли был намерен отомстить за своего друга и полностью проигнорировал её, кидая в Малфоя нечто похожее на связывающее конечности. Слизеринец плавно отошёл в сторону, надеясь, что кто-либо из преподавателей придёт и прервёт дуэль, пока он не разошёлся. Он бы предпочёл воздержаться от продвинутых тёмных заклятий при свидетелях, годившихся ему в соперники разве что для матча по квиддичу. Студенты образовали круг в нескольких шагах от него и рыжего, который был вне себя от ярости.

 

    — Что-то не так, Уизли? Критические дни дают о себе знать?

 

    Драко изобразил ухмылку, максимально раздражающую гриффиндорцев, дабы ещё больше того взбесить. Он заметил оскорблённый вид Грейнджер и поднялся из низкой стойки.

 

    — Тебе лучше знать, Малфой, — ответил он, криво усмехаясь. — Не веди себя, будто бы ты не виноват. Мы знаем, это ты сотворил эту херню с Амбридж.

 

    Драко наблюдал, как Уизли сделал три шага по направлению к нему.

 

    — Инкарцеро, — он с удовольствием отметил, как в следующее мгновение ноги Уизли были накрепко связаны и тот упал лицом на пол.

 

    — Флипендо.

 

    Глаза Драко расширились, когда он понял, что заклинание выпущено из палочки Грейнджер. Кто бы мог подумать, что грязнокровка не только вступит в дуэль, но и перевернёт ход битвы, решив действовать в духе Слизерина и внезапно напав со спины. Определённо не он. Юноша был отброшен на значительное расстояние, болезненно приложившись спиной о стену. Он выдохнул со скрипом, почувствовав, что пара рёбер сместились с положенных мест. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как Грейнджер обступили Крэбб и Гойл, и готов был признать, что она неплохо держалась против этих двух клоунов. Её ум с лихвой компенсировал отсутствие грубой силы, которая имелась у этих болванов. Нет нужды долго думать над тем, чьи способности одержат верх. Возвращая внимание к собственной ситуации... Уизел встрепенулся, переводя взгляд с него на Грейнджер, и каким-то образом его частично функционирующий мозг пришёл к выводу, что Крэбб и Гойл не ровня ей в вопросе магии. Долговязый вскочил в его направлении, и Драко быстрым движением хотел схватить палочку, лежавшую у его ноги, но успел только двинуть рукой, как почувствовал на шее сжатые пальцы. В следующий миг его затылок снова встретился с каменной стеной. Перед глазами побелело, и он почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, перед тем как сфокусировать взгляд серых глаз на Уизли.

 

    — Просто признай это, _Малфой_.

 

    Собственная фамилия из его уст звучала, как оскорбление. На грёбаную хватку он отреагировал вызывающим взглядом и выразил неодобрение, сменившееся натянутой улыбкой.

 

    — Значит, теперь ты обвиняешь без видимых доказательств, так?

 

    Он хотел было ударить кулаком аккурат в лицо предателя крови, но, похоже, рыжий предусмотрел этот шаг. Он был полностью вжат в стену телом Уизли, так что не мог сделать и вдоха.

 

    — Доказательства? По-твоему, мне нужны доказательства?!

 

    Рука на его шее крепче сжалась, и слизеринец сдавленно захрипел.

 

    — Все знают, это был ты, Малфой. Кто это ещё мог быть?

 

    Уизли слегка отступил, и Драко попытался вдохнуть, но ему помешал метко нанесённый удар под дых. Он согнулся и судорожно выдохнул все остатки воздуха, падая на колени. Он не мог _дышать_. Драко попытался вернуть дыхание, но сучий гриффиндорский выродок целил прямо в диафрагму. Внезапно он был поднят за шкирку, только чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с покрасневшей от злости правой рукой Поттера

 

    — Я достану тебя, Малфой, однажды я достану тебя. И не думай, что твои телохранители защитят тебя.

 

    _Кстати..._ Он взглянул вправо и увидел, как профессор МакГонагалл отчитывала Крэбба и Гойла, вновь так по-идиотски подставившихся. Рыжий встряхнул его, вырывая из собственных мыслей.

 

    — Я _достану_ тебя, Малфой, — он почувствовал горячее дыхание Уизли, угрожающего шёпотом так, чтобы приближающийся профессор не смогла услышать.

 

    — Мистер Уизли, настоятельно рекомендую убрать руки от мистера Малфоя, — мягкий и холодный приказ не давал ни единого намёка на то, кто окажется объектом профессорской благосклонности.

 

    Он мысленно усмехнулся: естественно «мистер Уизли». Рука, удерживающая его, разжалась, и он пусть и слегка пошатнулся, но смог устоять на ногах. Драко бы обязательно высказался о бесчинствах Уизли, если бы мог говорить. Но в данный момент он был занят более насущным делом, медленно и болезненно восстанавливая дыхание.

 

_Грёбаный магловский способ ведения дуэли. Недаром любимый у семейки предателей крови._

 

    — Пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора.

 

    Он с нескрываемым злорадством взглянул на поражённое лицо гриффиндорского идиота.

 

    — Н-но.. Профессор! Это Малфой начал!

 

    _Этот мелкий..._ Он посмел напасть на него, обвиняя без единого доказательства, — не то чтобы слизеринец был не причастен — а сейчас он смеет лгать своему декану, что это Малфой начал магловскую разборку? Он криво улыбнулся ему и получил точно такую же ухмылку в ответ.

 

_Распределяющая шляпа точно не сбоит?_

 

    — Меня не волнует, кто всё начал, мистер Уизли. Пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора. С обоих, — МакГонагалл повернулась к Грейнджер, запыхавшейся после магической схватки сразу с двумя громилами. — И я ожидала лучшего от Вас, мисс Грейнджер.

 

    Её снисходительный тон задел бы Драко, будь он направлен на него, но он лишь ухмыльнулся стыдливому выражению грязнокровки на слова своего декана.

 

    — И пятьдесят очков с каждого из вас, мистер Малфой, мистер Гойл и мистер Крэбб.

 

    Он ответил преподавателю презрительной усмешкой. Эти два кретина не уйдут безнаказанными за их тупость, за то, что попались, за то, что содрали хуеву тучу очков со Слизерина. Это будет _больно_. Но хотя бы Гриффиндор не выйдет сухим из воды.

 

    — Что касается наказания... — профессор замерла, и это привлекло его внимание, так как МакГонагалл никогда не обрывает предложения так грубо. — Профессор Амбридж позаботится о справедливом распределении наказания для каждого из вас.

 

    Он нахмурил брови, погрузившись в раздумья о том, как быстро распространилось влияние Министерства в Хогвартсе за последние несколько месяцев.

 

_Амбридж?_

 

    — Профессор Главный инспектор, профессор МакГонагалл, — тошнотворно приторный голос заставил его скривиться.

 

    Долорес шла в их направлении, окружённая невероятно удовлетворённой аурой. Она вскользь взглянула на него, и её взгляд потяжелел, когда она перевела его на Уизли. Что ж, сегодня определённо его день — Уизли точно узнает её «благосклонность» .

 

    Иногда он очень ценил свою родословную.

* * *

    — Какое наказание получил?

 

    За обедом Паркинсон села рядом. Он коротко взглянул на неё и вернулся к жареному рису с овощами и бобовыми побегами. Ярчайший пример эксцентричного вкуса директора в кулинарии. Да и в стиле.

 

    Он заметил у Пэнси подводку и тушь для ресниц.

 

    — Для чего? — Драко меланхолично спросил .

 

    — Оу, — она зарделась и начала беспокойно ёрзать на скамье.

 

    — Междометие — лучшее, что ты смогла придумать?

 

    Он поднёс вилку ко рту. Нужно было признать, пусть рис и считался пищей для нищих, он был бы не против есть его почаще.

 

    — Нет... Я просто... — она нахмурила брови и перестала суетиться, зная, как это раздражает Малфоя. — Блейз предложил погулять сегодня, — протараторила она, задерживая взгляд на его лице, будто ожидая чего-то. Он на секунду прервался, но затем снова продолжил обед, не реагируя на её слова. — Я надеюсь... Ты не против, что он...

 

    Она вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то эмоцию, но он не оправдал её надежд. Сполна насладившись паузой и пригубив немного тыквенного сока, буквально ощущая нарастающую нервозность Пэнси, он наконец повернулся к ней.

 

    — Паркинсон, все твои заблуждения, что вынудили тебя просить моего разрешения на свидание с парнем, есть лишь твои девчачьи фантазии, подброшенные не в меру развитым воображением и не соответствующие реалиям.

 

    Она разомкнула губы, но затем снова закрыла рот.

 

    — Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — нерешительно проговорила она после минутной паузы.

 

    Он оглядел её сверху вниз, словно раздумывая, достойна ли она ответа и имеет ли право задавать вопросы ему. Под его взглядом в её движениях проступило беспокойство.

 

    — Амбридж назначила наказание только для того, чтобы не вызывать подозрений и скрыть своё благоволение нашему факультету, — он небрежно махнул рукой. — Я должен неделю наводить порядок в Библиотеке. С использованием палочки, если я пожелаю.

 

    — Это сложно назвать наказанием, — хихикнула она.

 

    Драко умолчал о доступе в Запретная секцию: он ухватился за возможность, когда был в том отвратительном ненормально розовом кабинете. Конечно, она дала разрешение — он префект и _слизеринец_. И чистокровным. Не было ничего значимее чистоты крови, помимо, возможно, магического потенциала.

 

    — Уизли достались мужские уборные на целую неделю, и ему запретили использовать палочку. Не то чтобы это трудно было себе представить. В конце концов, такая работа не станет самым _грязным_ , с чем он ежедневно имеет дело.

 

    Он не мог до сих пор понять, что Пэнси имела против Уизли. Понятное дело, он был предателем крови, что осуждается каждым, кому не лень, — _не без причины_ — но её язвительное замечание звучало как что-то личное. Это давало ему почву для размышлений о скрытых мотивах Пэнс ненавидеть его сильнее, чем он сам.

 

    Блейз подошёл к ним, кивнул Малфою в знак уважения и развернулся к Пэнси.

 

    — Ты готова?

 

    — Да.

 

    Она лучезарно улыбнулась ему и украдкой посмотрела на Драко — он притворился, что не заметил. Как омерзительно было лживое выражение привязанности на публике. Блейз на секунду глянул на Малфоя, и он «вернул» взгляд. Брюнет потряс головой и подал руку Паркинсон, прежде чем наконец-то оставить его в покое.

 

    Что ж, если между ними происходит что-то серьёзное, то ему интересно, знает ли Блейз о том, что девушка именно с ним потеряла свою невинность и всё продолжала возвращаться к нему. Паркинсон верно выбрала время для её... свидания. Сегодня их совместная смена — бродить по подземельям замка в поисках идиотов, посмевших нарушить комендантский час. Он надеялся встретить сегодня кого-то из Гриффиндора. Может, ещё появится возможность вычесть некоторое количество баллов в качестве расплаты за тот инцидент с Уизли.

* * *

    Он направился в библиотеку — та всё ещё была открыта, несмотря на поздний час. Мадам Пинс выглянула из-за книги, прохладно улыбаясь студенту. Без сомнений он вернул ей… _улыбку_.

 

    — Ну, раз уж вы появились, мистер Малфой, я пойду. Я ждала вашего прихода.

 

    Он посмотрел на неё, не особо заботясь о её явной предвзятости. Он не опоздал. Если бы настенные часы в этом безумном учреждении могли говорить, они бы это подтвердили.

 

    — Надеюсь, вы закроете библиотеку, когда закончите своё... наказание.

 

    _Ах, так она знает о снисходительности Амбридж._ Что ж, умно с ее стороны заметить его значимость.

 

    — Простое запирающее подойдёт. После этого нужно будет сказать: «Cogito ergo sum» — и всё.

 

    Фраза была ему незнакома. Латинский нельзя назвать его сильной стороной, но он примерно перевёл её как: «Я мыслю, а следовательно, я существую».

 

_Цитата мага? Сомнительно. Скорее магловская? Это уже в духе Дамблдора._

 

    — Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой. Думаю, нет необходимости напоминать об ответственности за любое повреждение книг, — она напоследок улыбнулась и вышла из библиотеки, закрыв за собой двери.

 

    Малфой закатил глаза — какая нелюдимая личность. Драко фыркнул. Не ему жаловаться. Он делано улыбнулся. Уизли... Ошибка магического мира получит по заслугам. Скатился до чистки унитазов и писсуаров. Слизеринец не мог перестать скалиться при мысли об унижении, которое просто обязан чувствовать рыжий. Возможно, если бы он знал, где в данный момент ишачил гриффиндорский идиот, он бы непременно навестил его, добавив работы. Драко развернулся на каблуках и плавно махнул рукой в сторону предусмотрительно запылённых книжных полок — определённо работа мадам Пинс — но это не волновало его ни на йоту. 

Без доли интереса он прошёлся между рядами стеллажей, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы взять один из старых томов с полок или тех, которые были хаотично разбросаны на рабочих столах и стульях. Хотя чтение не являлось для него излюбленным досугом, но временами он не отказывал себе в одной-другой весьма занимательной и ценной книги. Тем не менее сейчас ему нужно кое-что определённое.

 

_Запретная секция._

 

    Знания, хранившиеся там, совершенно точно способны удовлетворить его утончённый вкус. Для чего ему нужна Запретная секция, когда есть целая библиотека общего доступа? Да, он признавал, что значимые и драгоценные книги действительно присутствуют в этой куче тарабарщины, но там всё зациклено на светлых и нейтральных заклинаниях. А вот к чему у Драко лежали душа и разум, так это к Тёмным искусствам. По большей части светлые заклинания слабые и способны лишь немного послужить волшебнику в бою. Естественно, Экспекто Патронум — сильное заклинание, но его магия будто противилась ему, да и не было никого, кто научил бы его создавать патронус. _Отец?_ Он фыркнул от смеха, представив, как суровый мужчина согласился бы обучить его чему-то из программы Дамблдора. Без вариантов. Не светлую магию. Но вот тёмная компенсирует всё своим атакующим арсеналом. По сути, это главное различие между двумя видами магии: одна направлена на атаку и специализируется на нанесении ущерба оппоненту, а другая — на защите мага и применяется для сдерживания врага. Если он когда-нибудь решит обсудить это с Крэббом и Гойлом, они просто уставятся на него, скрипя шестерёнками. Нет, нет смысла обсуждать такие темы с кем-либо, даже если они его сокурсники. В некотором роде это особая привилегия. Он всегда был хозяином положения. Пусть враги недооценивают его с самого начала. Если кто и разглядит угрозу, то не даст себе опустить щиты и будет бдительным до конца в его присутствии. Люди раскрывают секреты перед теми, кто не может ими воспользоваться.

 

    Знай своего врага — вот, что отец всегда говорил ему. И он запомнил это на всю жизнь.

 

    Он спокойно подошёл к решётке, отмечая разницу в книгах общего доступа и за замком. Проскользнув внутрь Запретной секции с лёгким напряжением, он увидел множество источников такого желанного знания на отполированных полках из тёмного дерева, дополняющих мрачную обстановку. Он глубоко вздохнул, отмечая приятный запах страниц, которых практически не касались, и осмотрелся по сторонам, не зная точно, откуда стоит начать. Малфой решил пойти вглубь помещения, когда его взгляд привлекло кое-что. Затормозив, он повернулся влево, и его рука протянулась к книге, отзываясь на близость покалыванием. Находящаяся на самой нижней полке, где её было трудно заметить, книга была выполнена в твёрдом чёрном переплёте с замысловатыми узорами. Он достал её и с любопытством принялся разглядывать лицевую сторону обложки, когда заметил, что завитки и линии каким-то образом формируют разинутый рот и безжалостные глаза, будто книга кричала в агонии. Интересно, почему она ещё не двигалась. Пальцы заскользили по выступам, и он открыл было первую страницу... Внезапный устрашающий вопль пронёсся эхом по всем уголкам помещения, отражаясь от стен — волосы дыбом, а его тело буквально замерло на месте. Том словно обжигал, и парень выронил его. Он резко задышал.

 

_Нахуй._

 

    Это самый выдающийся крик, что он слышал.

 

_Так, Драко, не тупи. Это просто книга._

 

    Он проглотил ком, оглядел уже не такую уж и умиротворяющую атмосферу в комнате и внезапно понял, насколько гнетущей может быть тьма. Он поднял книгу с максимальной осторожностью, дабы быть уверенным, что не откроет книгу даже случайно, и положил её на законное место. Его взгляд притянул том правее. Странно. Действительно странно. Он чувствовал что-то вроде... влечения? Он мог сравнить это только с Пэнс, входящей в «Твилфитт и Таттинг» и глядящей на идеальное вечернее платье на Святочный бал. Он тут же подобрал его и разместился на старом деревянном стуле рядом с окном, куда попадал лунный свет.

 

    — Люмос.

 

    Переплёт тёмно-коричневый и довольно простой. Даже слишком простой для привлечения внимания. Название чересчур выцвело, чтобы разглядеть и понять его. Он открыл книгу и просмотрел содержание с некоторым трудом, так как несколько букв давно размылись, и он мог только догадываться о том, какому слову они изначально принадлежали. Однако всё было бесполезно — книга была написана на англосаксонском. Он снова вспомнил, какие предметы ему давались в частном порядке, когда он был ребёнком. И нет, чтение древнеанглийского в них не входило, его отец был не настолько консервативен касательно его обучения. Переводящих чар должно быть достаточно.

 

    — Рэддо либри, — чётко произнес он, приставив палочку к поверхности книги.

 

    Ему пришлось подождать немного, пока страницы переворачивались одна за другой, словно их перелистывала невидимая рука. Он наблюдал за тем, как древний язык трансформировался в современный, и удовлетворённо отметил, что мог осмысленно прочесть книгу. Перечень содержимого стал читабелен и понятен. Книга была тёмной, _очень тёмной_ , насколько он смог понять, бегло просмотрев страницы и разделы. В них упоминалось и о различных смертностях, и о бессмертии, и о заклинаниях и сложных ритуалах, которые позволяли отсрочить внешнее старение, и об ингредиентах, вызывающих лёгкое отвращение. Печень гиппогриффа, кровь вампира, крыло рогохвоста, мозжечок человека... Он благоразумно прекратил чтение. Хватит с него. Он поверхностно прошёлся ещё по нескольким страницам и остановился на заглавии, выведенном отчётливым жирным шрифтом, — «Забытое об Игнотусе». Он выгнул бровь — странное название. _Забытое о забытом?_ Не чересчур ли? Он перевёл взгляд ниже на, похоже, дневниковые записи, вызванные страхом перед Смертью и желанием обмануть её, стать бессмертным.

 

_Оно непрерывно приковывает разум, читая тебя, но не понимает. Оно испытывает тебя, пока ты не почувствуешь его. Изменчив разум твой, он предаёт твои мысли. Разум, у которого есть собственное сознание. Действительно предатель. Я нашёл сложным удержать при себе те мысли, которые не хотел бы обнародовать. Иногда меня спрашивают, и я хочу солгать, но разум не позволяет. И я говорю правду. Разум, у которого есть собственное сознание. Я нашёл способ, такой тривиальный, и теперь я застрял в этом. Сложное может быть таким простым для простого человека, и простое — таким сложным для сложного человека. Наконец я могу написать правду. Оно знает мои намерения, но не беспокоит меня. Оно хочет забрать меня, я чувствую. Братья мои отвергают мои страхи; говорят, это всё возраст. В моих исследованиях я нашёл слово, вызывающее интерес. Слово не от братьев, но оно утешает меня больше. Крестраж. Если кто сохранит разум с собственным сознанием где-либо, Смерть забудет тебя. Даже если оно заберёт тебя, уйдёт только материя. Но первооснова не будет утеряна. Как сохранить? Совершая ужасающий поступок, человек способен на..._

 

    Короткий абстрактный отрывок на этом закончился. Он перелистнул страницу, но не смог найти продолжение мысли. _Крестраж?_ Его отец никогда не говорил о нём, как и его репетиторы не упоминали этого слова, и в домашней библиотеке не было подобных книг. Холодок прошёлся по его спине. Он посмотрел на книгу и быстро закрыл её.

 

    — Фините.

 

    Слова снова стали походить на неразбериху. Ему бы следовало расспросить отца про этот... Про крестраж. Стенки желудка сжались при очередной дрожи. Ему не стоит называть это слово, оно словно вызывает недомогание.

 

    Он выглянул в окно и увидел, как благодаря стеклу на его коже играл свет зловеще полной луны. Это не успокаивало, вопреки его ожиданиям. Он поднялся, собираясь вернуть книгу на место рядом с той вопящей, но рука нерешительно вздрогнула. Он нашёл взглядом самый высокий стеллаж и, подтащив стул поближе, наступил на несчастную скрипучую мебель. Драко поднял руку и закинул книгу горизонтально настолько далеко от видимости, насколько это представлялось возможным. Спустившись, он удовлетворённо кивнул самому себе, когда убедился, что даже он не сможет найти её с этого расстояния. Вспомнив, что стеллаж находился ближе всех к восточному окну, он развернулся и юркнул к выходу, прочь от действующей на нервы атмосферы Запретной секции, возвращаться в которую он в ближайшее время точно не собирался. Он был рад оказаться в безопасной зоне освещённой части читального зала, где студентам разрешалось находиться днём. Развернувшись, чтобы закрыть библиотеку, он проговорил на выдохе заклинание Коллопортус, запечатав дверь.

 

    — Cogito ergo sum.

 

    Драко смутился из-за своего произношения: он определённо не настолько хорош в латыни, как в чарах.

 

    — Темпус.

 

    Одиннадцать. Он шёл по коридорам в гостиную Слизерина, не ожидая наткнуться на кого-то, нарушавшего комендантский час. Он надеялся, что не встретится с Паркинсон и Забини, милующимися у стены. Он не хотел, чтобы его сокурсники после вели себя неловко и взволновано, как девушки вокруг него. Паркинсон и так раздражала. Уже переодевшись в серебристую пижаму, подчёркивавшую холодный блеск серых глаз, и лёжа в кровати, он чувствовал лёгкое разочарование из-за того, что ему на пути не попался ни один скитающийся без разрешения гриффиндорец. Мысль о Тёмном Лорде внезапно возникла в голове. Ему придётся встретиться с мужчиной. Драко знал со слов отца, что Он был легилиментом высшего класса, так что ему нужно усовершенствовать окклюменцию в течение года. Для него вошло в привычку очищать разум перед сном. Окружающая обстановка, в которой пришлось расти, с раннего детства напоминала ему держать эмоции в себе и не давать им овладеть разумом. Без единой мысли он погрузился в сон без сновидений.


	3. Three cups of tea

 

 

 

_“He who controls others may be powerful but he who has mastered himself is mightier still.”_  
_― Lao Tzu_

 

    Нужно признать, Зелья были его любимым предметом. В основном, потому что они велись их деканом, но знание зельеварения также являлось одним из полезнейших умений, которое только мог обрести волшебник. Ему нравилось методично работать над эссе и выискивать в библиотеке информацию столько, сколько потребуется, в итоге получая отличный результат. Может показаться ребячеством, но это заставляло чувствовать себя самым умелым и искусным магом. Так что он игнорировал утреннее нытьё Гойла насчёт того, что ему приходится мелко нарубать чихотную траву и мешать зелье по часовой стрелке. Драко радовался всякий раз, когда ему не приходилось работать в паре с Гойлом. Он был немного умнее Крэбба, но постоянно допускал глупые ошибки. Например, добавлял чересчур много лепестков ложечницы. Он вернулся к своему котлу и добавил последний ингредиент — любисток. Сегодня они готовили Дурманящую настойку, способную вызывать безрассудство и горячность принявшего её мага. Драко покосился на Уизли, раздумывая, помрёт ли тот от передозировки этих чудесных свойств, если выпьет настой. Он ухмыльнулся про себя и начал мешать зелье — двадцать раз влево и десять вправо. Снейп, проходя мимо его стола, поднял брови — зелёная смесь была приготовлена верно.

    — Десять очков Слизерину, мистер Малфой.

    Драко широко ухмыльнулся. Краем глаза он увидел Грейнджер, кипевшую от злости не хуже её проигнорированного котла. А он думал, что настроение невозможно поднять ещё больше. Он перелил готовый настой в пузырёк и заметил в котле Гойла жидкость белого оттенка.

    — Что ты, блять, с ней сделал, Гойл? — вопрос был задан скорее для унижения, чем ради ответа.

    — Не знаю, — пробормотал слизеринец, на секунду склонившись над котлом, и в следующее мгновение повернулся к нему с мольбой в глазах.

    — Нет, — отрезал он.

    Сокурсник грустно вздохнул. Драко ещё не забыл о наказании.

* * *

    Уход за магическими существами был по расписанию после обеда, так что сейчас он шёл к хижине лесничего, просто-таки источая презрение. Полувеликан Рубеус Хагрид не был плохим преподавателем, он решительно признавал это, но его занятия совсем не безопасны, а наследник рода Малфой не задавался целью быть истерзанным или съеденным в раннем возрасте.

    — Подходите, мальчики! — звал радостный голос ближе к границе Запретного леса.

    Как только занятие началось с представления лукотрусов и их предпочтений в деревьях, он заметил раненую руку полукровки и вспомнил его с отцом разговор о миссии Хагрида для ордена Дамблдора. Что-то про то, как он должен склонить свой вид на сторону Света в грядущей войне. Очередная запинка в речи преподавателя вырвала его из размышлений. Он проследил за нервозным взглядом Хагрида до импровизированных задних рядов групп студентов и усмехнулся, заметив Амбридж с её розовым планшетом, в котором она постоянно делала записи.

    — Как вы все знаете, лукотрусам нравятся мокрицы. Теперь, если хотите, хватайте сумки и пойдёмте в Лес...

    Он подобрал одну из фиолетовых сумок, хмуро пытаясь не дать ремню растянуться. Встал в ряд с остальными студентами. В паре с Милисентой Булстроуд он чувствовал себя необычайно спокойно, шагая по грязной тропинке в Лес, которого он... боялся? Он был осведомлён обо всём, что могло вызывать эту реакцию, что не заставит его добровольно зайти в Лес, но на данный момент его ум был ясен. Ничто не напрягало его, не вызывало тягостные чувства. Даже с учетом всех опасностей, таившихся между деревьев, о чудовищах, живущих в пещерах не так далеко от них. Отец предупреждал о них, и его действительно интересовало, был ли он единственным, помимо Хагрида, кто знал столько же об обитателях дикой местности. Он был поразительно отважен сегодня. Глаза Драко расширились. Конечно, твёрдость характера у него в крови — не то чтобы Малфои могли позволить себе трусость в воспитании, — но его передёргивало от мысли словно что-то _не так_. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд и, повернувшись, встретился только с одним, принадлежавшим Булстроуд — та пялилась на него со странным интересом. Он поднял бровь и пренебрежительно ухмыльнулся её нежеланному вниманию. Она покраснела — это смотрелось мерзко на её чересчур пухлых щеках — и опустила взгляд к земле.

_Что это было?_

    Он знал, что его внешность достойна отдельного внимания, но Булстроуд никогда не смела так проявлять настолько открытую заинтересованность. Обычно он бы оскорбил её за дерзость, но вместо этого он ускорил шаг по направлению к Крэббу и Гойлу. Оба его телохранителя кивнули в знак уважения. Услышав треск веток, раздавшийся позади, он повернул голову и молча оценил ситуацию: Амбридж неловко сделала шаг, бурча себе под нос проклятья и периодически сдувая с лица запутанные пряди, а затем её правая нога как-то неестественно вытянулась. Тут он заметил её каблук, застрявший в камнях.

_Её розовый каблук._

    Отбросив всё отвращение, испытываемое им к этой женщине, он решил использовать шанс подняться в её глазах ещё выше и направился к ней.

    — Вам не нужна помощь, профессор Главный инспектор? — спросил он тихо, подкормив её эго этим дурацким титулом.

    Она обернулась и лучезарно улыбнулась ему.

    — Как благородно с вашей стороны, мистер Малфой. Теперь я вижу разницу в воспитании: вы очень галантный джентльмен, — она, кажется, сочиняла эту ересь на ходу, будто от неё это требовалось.

    — Вовсе нет, профессор, это обязанность каждого студента — оказывать любую помощь, если потребуется, — проговорил он самым мягким тоном, на который был способен.

    Она кивнула, оставшись очень довольной. С облегчением отметив, что она не подала ни единого знака, чтобы ей предложили руку, он выбрал повод вежливо откланяться и с нетерпением присоединился к Крэббу и Гойлу, которые, не стесняясь, глядели то на него, то на Амбридж. Он ещё никогда не был так счастлив оказаться в компании с этими двумя слизеринцами.

    Лесть в этом мире окупается неимоверно — _а эта дамочка ещё и из Министерства._ Предыдущие минуты вызывали лёгкий озноб. Он развернулся и обнаружил, что студенты остановились в нескольких шагах перед ним. Малфой осмотрел окрестности и отметил, что мирные и безопасные стены Хогвратса видны невооружённым глазом. Они не слишком далеко забрели. Поляна, где они находились, по периметру отделялась деревьями, у которых можно разместиться для пущего удобства, чтобы сделать наброски лукотрусов, которых он заметил на многочисленных ветвях.

    — Теперь не делайте... Не подходите слишком близко к деревьям... Лукотрус всегда ужасно защищает свой, э... Дом... Останетесь без глаз, вот.

    Драко подумал о язвительной жалобе на небезопасные методы преподавания Хагрида, которую не мешало бы отправить, но потом решил, что не так уж и травмоопасна эта дисциплина, так что пришлось отложить эту идею на потом. Он услышал знакомый женский смешок слева и, развернувшись, увидел Пэнс и Блейза, держащихся за руки и шептавшихся о чём-то. Его чуть не скрутило от этих страстных взглядов.

_Омерзительно._

    Он никогда бы не смог принять девушку, уже тронутую кем-то, а он уверен, что на Слизерине уже не осталось невинных барышень. Разве что Булстроуд.

    Он снова почувствовал на себе взгляд и развернулся к слизеринке, подозревая, что та вконец потеряла чувство самосохранения, но она пыталась найти хоть кого-то, согласного быть с ней в паре. Слава Мерлину, девушка не додумалась просить его. Как этот идиот Крэбб. Малфой столкнулся с испепеляющим взглядом Уизли и поднял уголок губ, поиграв бровями, — это всегда его провоцировало . Этот раз не стал исключением. Парень подобрался и сделал шаг к нему, но был остановлен рукой Грейнджер. Драко разочаров...

_Опять._

    Он явно не в себе: воспитание не позволяло лезть в драку сломя голову, как какой-то магл. _Или грязнокровка._ Он перевёл взгляд на игнорирующую его гриффиндорку, закатил глаза, прошёл к одинокому валуну и аккуратно сел на него. Малфой не собирался опускаться до уровня Золотого Трио.

    Он осмотрел ветви дерева на предмет выделяющейся формы, которую с горем пополам можно было идентифицировать как лукотруса. Гойл и Крэбб подошли к нему и благоразумно сели на землю по правую руку, вытащив из сумок пергамент для изображений и перья. Крэбб взглянул на него снизу, и Драко, ожидаемо для них, закатил глаза. Он показательно игнорировал бы их и дальше, если бы не заметил движущуюся ветку. _Лукотрус._ Он плавно натянул чёрную кожаную перчатку, медленно опустил пальцы в фиолетовую сумку, осторожно достал маленькую мёртвую мокрицу и подкинул её выжидающему существу. Оно жадно схватило его «дар» и продолжило неподвижно сидеть и дальше. Драко начал делать чёткие линии, вырисовывающие фигуру маленького уродца, пока тот наблюдал за ним в ответ, подпустив его к своему дому ещё на три шага. К сожалению, на глупую тварь его фирменная малфойская усмешка не действовала.

    Пока его перо царапало пергамент, намного белее стандартного для конспектов и эссе, он рассеяно понял, что ему не нравилось рисование, потому что это напоминало одно из любимых увлечений его матери. Малфой посмотрел на пергамент Гойла и непроизвольно фыркнул. Этот клоун нарисовал квадрат с лобковыми волосами по краям. Оскорблённый вид Гойла вызвал у него ещё больший приступ смеха. Он <i>смеялся</i>. Не мог остановиться. Крэбб смотрел странно, но не стал обвинять слизеринца: с годами Драко всё реже позволял себе такое вопиющее нарушение этикета. Затем он посмотрел на рисунок Гойла и, увидев «этюд», не смог сдержаться и прыснул. На лицах уже вовсю хохочущих слизеринцев начали появляться красные пятна. Отдышавшись, ухмыляющийся Малфой уже вопросительно взглянул на Гойла.

    — Ладно! И как же выглядит твой?

    Он не без гордости развернул незаконченный набросок к Крэббу и Гойлу, и его уверенность только усилилась, когда он увидел, как они буквально окаменели. Гойл резко отвернулся к своему «лукотрусу», яростно его стирая. Крэбб не воспринял задание всерьёз, и сейчас его пергамент был чист, не считая нескольких рисунков котлов и закорючек, которые, как он подозревал, были Снейпом.

_Видимо, его зелье не кончилось ничем хорошим..._  

    Хагрид бродил вокруг, заглядывая в работы студентов, и остановился, когда заметил Гойла, стыдливо зачёркивающего свою «попытку».

    — А, давай, парень. Уверен, ты можешь лучше! — он не хлопал по плечу — всё же Гойл не треклятый гриффиндорец.

    Когда Хагрид развернулся в сторону Драко, юноша сердито взглянул на него и спешно убрал пергамент подальше от чужого любопытства. Его работа ещё не закончена, и если полувеликан так хочет взглянуть на его зарисовку, он может присесть и подождать — Драко не собирался сдавать её, пока она не будет готова. Профессор не настаивал и продолжил совать свой нос в пергаменты других студентов, направляясь к Поттеру.

    Ему преподавали некоторые из изящных искусств, когда он был на домашнем обучении в Малфой Мэноре. И тогда мать, заметив особенно скверное настроение сына после очередного занятия рисования, взяла на себя эту дисциплину. Он с тяжестью вспоминал, как в шесть лет он нарисовал семейный портрет, побежал к отцу, вернувшемуся с работы, и вручил ему, ожидая увидеть знакомую ухмылку на лице. Он изобразил фасад Мэнора, его мать, сидящую за кофейным садовым столиком и наслаждающуюся чашечкой чая, а напротив его отца, задумчиво читающего газету, и его самого... Он не помнил, что он сам делал на детском рисунке, но он отчётливо помнил болезненно поджавшиеся губы отца, прежде чем тот хмуро взглянул на Драко. Он до сих пор помнил то чувство подавленности, испытанное им, когда отец начал отчитывать мать за то, что тратила его время на бесполезные предметы, вместо того чтобы помогать учить его Тёмным искусствам для достойной службы Тёмному Лорду.

_Тёмный Лорд..._

    Он взглянул на Крэбба и Гойла. У них у всех одно будущее, которое им предстоит принять: поклоняться одному человеку до конца их жизни. Убивать во имя Его, жить ради Него, страдать из-за Его прихоти... Он и два парня справа неким образом связаны, разделяя одну судьбу, один ужас. Мысли терзали его, видимо, достаточно долго, так как первым, что он увидел, подняв голову, был Хагрид, собирающий законченные работы, а те, что в процессе, задающий на дом. Свою он, естественно, закончил вовремя, так что остался без домашнего задания.

* * *

    Со скучающим видом он смотрел на чаинки. Он находил верхом глупости, что некоторые верили в гадание по этим листьям. Треллони полностью соответствовала характеристике. Как и некоторые хаффлпаффцы.

_Что за кучка пуфиков..._

    Несколько представительниц прекрасной половины Хаффлпаффа стиснули в пальцах фарфор, будучи полностью поглощёнными чтением по чаинкам того, чего просто не было. И не трудно догадаться — Треллони уже тут как тут, подкармливает их своей паранойей. Нахмурившись, он решил трансфигурировать чашку в мышь, чтобы та побегала по кабинету, но тут заметил, как Крэбб налил себе вторую чашку.

    — Наполни и мне одну, — приказал он, поднося чашку ближе к Крэббу, чтобы тот не залил всё вокруг — чёрт бы их побрал с их грациозностью.

    Взгляд карих глаз задержался на нём на несколько секунд. Слизеринец взял чашку, со сдавленным хихиканьем добавляя заколдованной жидкости из белого керамического чайничка.

    — Держи.

    Он принял чай, не забыв кивнуть в знак благодарности, и вытянулся в кресле, слегка ссутулив плечи — чего он никогда бы не позволил себе в присутствии родителей. По которым он, признаться, скучал... Он тихо попивал вторую по счету чашку, наслаждаясь горечью чаинок и про себя отметив не меньшую горечь, ожидающую его в будущем. Краем глаза он уловил взгляд Булстроуд, пялившуюся на него так же, как пялилась в обед на занятии Хагрида... Он взглянул на неё насмешливо, и та, облизав губы от волнения, с ещё более отвратительным смущением отвела взгляд. В последнее время он привлекает больше внимания. Он не менял стиль причёски или что-то в своём поведении — разве что чувствовал себя более раскованно. Он чувствовал, что мог вытянуть ноги под столом, похрустеть шеей, зевнуть, не прикрыв рот, и просто позволить себе <i>быть</i>. Он подметил, что не позволил бы себе вчера так вольно растянуться, но сегодня он просто чувствовал так. Не то чтобы кто-то жаловался...

    — Да-а... Верно... Благодать. И радость в твоём тылу, Винсент.

    — О чём это она? — Драко спросил _Грегори_.

    — Крэбб прочёл мои чаинки и увидел там солнце, — Гойл повернулся к Крэббу и улыбнулся ему насмешливо.

    — Хрень это всё, — Крэбб поставил на стол чашку Гойла с большим усилием, чем требовалось.

    — А что ты ждал от занятий Треллони? Пророческое откровение? — он усмехнулся, поднялся с кресла с чашкой в руках и подошёл к слизеринцам.

    Он прокашлялся и повысил голос:

    — О-о... Ужасно... Слишком ужасно, мой дорогой, — он заморгал по-совиному и, опустив пальцы в жидкость, не удержался от издевательской насмешки. — Я вижу тёмные тучи над твоим будущем и... — он сделал паузу для пущего эффекта и свёл брови, а голосу придал дрожи, — ты познаешь немыслимые мучения и... — театрально сглотнул, — смерть! — он почти взвизгнул на последнем слове.

    Двум слизеринцам пришлось плотно закрыть рты обеими руками, чтобы профессор не услышала их гогот. Вскоре он присоединился к ним. Смех порою был... заразительным. Он повернулся к корзинке со свежими листьями и налил себе ещё одну чашку. Такими темпами ему рано или поздно придётся навестить уборную. И он был уверен, какую именно он предпочтёт — неделя только началась. _Весёлая неделя._

    — И что вы смогли мельком увидеть в своём будущем, ребята? — колеблющийся голос Треллони мог бы стать замечательной целью для насмешек, но чем дольше шло занятие, тем больше он начинал действовать на нервы.

    Гойл что-то пробормотал на выдохе о чокнутой стрекозе, но преподаватель не смог разобрать ответ.

    — Повтори-ка, дорогой.

    — Ничего, профессор, — на этот раз юноша сказал уже громче.

    — Ничего? У вас было так много времени на прикосновение к тайнам чтения судьбы по чаинкам... — сбитая с толку, она перевела взгляд с Гойла на него. Когда она заметила _третью_ чашку, из которой он отпивал в данный момент, она недовольно нахмурилась.

    — Дай мне свою чашку, дитя, — он поднял бровь на это обращение, но молча передал уже пустую чашку в руки профессора.

    — Мерлин! — резко прошептала она.

    Он всё ещё не впечатлён. А вот Гойл и Крэбб, казалось, заинтересовались, какую чушь Треллони сочинит дальше. Сначала она опустила пальцы в чашку, словно хотела прикоснуться к чайным листьям, но быстро убрала руку за спину. Её нелепо расширенные глазёнки впились в его.

    — Несмотря на ту боль, что приносит моя способность, это моя обязанность — передать послание…

    Он закатил глаза.

_Чёрт возьми, женщина, признай ты уже, наконец, тот факт, что у тебя нет способностей._

    — Твои листья показывают мне крест, — она продолжила смотреть на него с жалостью, будто он знал значение этого креста.

_А, точно..._

    — Этот знак подразумевает испытания и страдания, мистер Малфой. Знаю-знаю, это очень трудно принять, особенно такому молодому человеку как вы, но единственное, что вам остаётся, — быть сильным духом и попытаться принять своё будущее, — она посмела похлопать его по плечу, качая головой в знак негодования по поводу его _судьбы_.

    Парень обрадовался, что она быстро ушла, иначе бы он, не раздумывая, кинул в неё фарфоровый сервиз. Хихиканье Крэбба и Гойла стихло под пристальным холодным взглядом. Трое слизеринцев сели записывать своё будущее, и Драко был так креативен и красноречив, что точно станет новым любимчиком Треллони. 

    — Это странно. В смысле, не странно, но... — скудный запас слов не позволял разойтись Гойлу, так что он решил показать всё на своём примере и выпучил глаза. — Она таращится на тебя чаще, чем раньше. В смысле, девчонок часто привлекает твоя внешность, но она прям пялится. Иногда.

    Драко закатил глаза.

    — К счастью, я не отличаюсь твоей твердолобостью, — протянул гласные он, но, заметив непонимающий взгляд в ответ, вздохнул и добавил: — Да, я заметил, Гойл.

    Значит, и его однокурсники заметили повышенный интерес Булстроуд к его персоне. И ни у кого нет вразумительных объяснений. Он зацепил руки в замок на затылке и поймал на себе странный взгляд Гойла.

    — Что?

    — Ты кажешься более... расслабленным?

    Он изящно поднял тёмную бровь в немом вопросе.

    — Не знаю, раньше казался каким-то натянутым, напряжённым... Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, — Гойл тут же заткнулся под мрачным взглядом.

    — Забей, — обронил он, остановившись у входа в уборную комнату и освободив сокурсников жестом руки, — я встречу вас в гостиной.

    Оба кивнули и направились к лестницам, ведущим в подземелья.

    Драко зашёл в мужской туалет и увидел первокурсника, направляющегося к выходу. Он ухмыльнулся застывшему ужасу на лице паренька, заметившего его значок префекта, — и тот молниеносно выскочил из уборной. Он расстегнул ширинку и вздохнул с облегчением, затем прошёл к одной из раковин и вымыл руки, воспользовавшись мылом с яблочным запахом, которым снабжал их директор. Почему мыло обязательно должно быть таким <i>фруктовым</i>? Парень собрался пойти к выходу, но тут услышал какой-то спор, приближающийся к уборной, где он находился. В самом высоком и громком голосе он признал Уизли и, не тратя драгоценное время, заперся в одной из кабинок. <i>Но перед этим...</i> Он взмахнул палочкой ещё на три кабинки, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимание к своей. Закрыв крышку унитаза и забравшись на неё, он стал прислушиваться к звукам. Он может дождаться, пока человек, с которым спорит Уизли, уйдёт, и тогда он сможет зажать этого мудака.

    — ..кого хуя ты рассказал всё Дину, Симус?

    Он поднял брови в удивлении.

    — Ох, прекрати, Рон! Даже Паркинсон видела тебя в тот раз!

_Это интересно... Что она увидела?_

    — Тише! Ты идиот? Вдруг здесь кто-то есть?

    Его глаза расширились на мгновение, когда он услышал глухой удар первой дверцы о стену. Без сомнений они поймают его за подслушиванием в этой неподобающей Малфою позе.

_Думай. Быстро._

    Чары невидимости? Да. Да, это точно сработает. Он шустро достал палочку из кармана, и, слегка стукнув ею по макушке, почувствовал, будто кто-то разбил сырое яйцо о его голову. Последнее, что ему оставалось, когда дверца открылась, — надеяться, что дезиллюминацинное заклинание сработает, и он окажется незамеченным. Он наблюдал, как Симус сканировал взглядом кабинку туалета, как его голубые глаза «встретились» с серыми, и он бесшумно сглотнул. Он был разоблачён?

_Блять._

    Симус поднял палочку, и его сердце пропустило удар. Но гриффиндорец двинулся дальше, полностью игнорируя его невидимую фигуру. Он тихо и судорожно выдохнул воздух, что незаметно для себя задержал. Драко остался в той же позе, опасаясь, что может задеть что-либо и так глупо выдать себя.

    — Никого здесь нет, Уизли.

    Похоже, проверка закончилась.

    — О-о... Так теперь я Уизли...

    Он услышал шаги по белой плитке уборной, приближавшиеся к стоящему у раковины к парню. Рыжий появился в его поле зрения, и он заметил, что тот достаточно высок для своего возраста, практически, как и он сам, только он был уверен, что Рональд на несколько сантиметров выше. Он презрительно усмехнулся, но выражение лица поблекло, когда он увидел, как Уизли потрепал по щеке Финнигана слишком интимным жестом. Что, во имя Салазара, тут происходило?

    — Ты знаешь, как волшебники относятся к нам, Рон… Педики, геи, голубые…

    Его передёрнуло, когда оба гриффиндорца обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

    — Кроме того у тебя есть Грейнджер. Ты ей нравишься, Рон.

    Мерлинова борода! Рональд Уизли ещё и по мальчикам. Он теперь и не знал, что для гриффиндорца более болезненная тема: быть геем или... Драко даже подобрать слово для этой его отвратной черты не мог. Слизеринец наблюдал низкосортное проявление чувств: Уизли наклонился к уху Симуса и начал шептать что-то, что он был рад не расслышать. Его чуть не стошнило, когда он впервые увидел их мокрый поцелуй. Ему казалось, он сейчас точно блеванёт. Уизли и Финниган обменивались слюнями в мужском туалете перед ним. Он быстро закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как краснеет с каждым гребаным стоном и извращённым звуком, сопровождающим этот «обмен». После трёх самых продолжительных в его жизни минут он решил открыть глаза. Он почувствовал облегчение, не увидев Финнигана перед собой.

    — Я... Рон, я надеюсь, это сработает. Но когда рядом с тобой есть спасительный круг под именем Грейнджер, я уверен, никто не помешает нам.

    Он слышал звук открывающейся и вновь закрывающейся двери, который оставил его и ушедшего в себя гриффиндорца наедине. Это то, что увидела Пэнс? Грубый и отвратительный обмен слюнями? Его передёрнуло от свежих воспоминаний. Как только Уизли подошёл к одному из писсуаров, в его голове тут же сформировался окончательный план. Он мог играть с предателем крови до конца его дней.

    — Стоять.

    Он остался удовлетворён видом подавившегося воздухом Уизли. Тот подскочил на месте и бросил испуганный взгляд через плечо в поисках источника звука. Драко ухмыльнулся и медленно провёл палочкой из боярышника вдоль тела, раскрывая своё присутствие. В голубых глазах, расширенных от ужаса, наконец-то промелькнуло осознание тяжести ситуации. Победная усмешка всё ещё красовалась на его лице.

    — Т-ты... Но Симус... — Уизли покачал головой. — Ты не имел права! Ты никак не мог...

    — Никак не мог применить простые дезиллюминационные чары... _Рон_?

    Его внутреннее ликование достигло наивысшей точки благодаря тому замешательству, в котором находился Уизли: у того мысли метались от удивления, что Малфой умел использовать внепрограммную магию, и страха, что он оказался в тисках змеи. Он сделал пару шагов вправо, развернулся на каблуках и сделал ещё три, останавливаясь лицом к лицу с гриффиндорцем.

    — Ты осознаёшь своё положение, Уизли? — он надменно поднял бровь. — Твой большой секрет стал твоим худшим кошмаром, и ты... — взгляд бродил сверху вниз по телу высокого гриффиндорского вратаря в двух шагах перед ним — вся характерная ему спесь куда-то делась. — На меня не имеешь _ничего_ , — он сделал интонационное ударение для пущей драматичности.

    Он сжал палочку сильнее, когда голубые глаза угрожающе сверкнули.

    — Если думаешь, что у тебя есть что-то на меня, Малфой, то ты сильно ошибаешься.

    Он сделал пару шагов назад, оттесняемый Уизли, — все следы страха пропали из его поведения.

    — Отступи, Уизли. Мне такое не по вкусу, в отличие от твоего Финнигана... Или тебя, — уголок губ криво изогнулся вверх, когда в светлых глазах он ясно прочёл, что ударил по больному. Напор предателя крови ослаб.

    — Никого не ебет, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Малфой. Кто вообще поверит тебе? Ты, кто распускает слухи не хуже Риты Скиттер, чьим словам верят не больше её. Ты думаешь, кто-то примет это за чистую монету, учитывая, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь? Думаешь, люди тупы так же, как и ты, Малфой?

    Драко нахмурился, понимая, что в словах Уизли есть смысл. Кто поверит ему без реальных доказательств? У него нет колдографии их... _взаимодействия_. Он ещё больше нахмурился, когда Уизли в два больших шага уверенно притеснил его к стене. Эти чёртовы сантиметры ещё сильнее заметны, когда они стоят так близко. Он не ощущал холод плитки спиной благодаря своей униформе, но чувство, когда его прижимали к стенке, тяжело давило на него. Всего один шаг разделял их. Дышать одним только воздухом рядом было унизительно. Уизли внимательно следил за ним, и он готов был поклясться: гриффиндорец заметил его дискомфорт.

    — Единственный недалёкий здесь ты, если решил и впредь недооценивать мои возможности. Можно ведь добиться цели и с помощью Омута памяти и подлинных воспоминаний.

    Знаменитая малфоевская усмешка вновь появилась на его бледном лице. Он скрестил руки.

    — Что подвигло тебя на мысль, что я не смогу привести доказательства ваших извращённых делишек с твоим дружком гриффиндорцем?

    Он, будто бы змея на солнышке, грелся видом задетого за живое Уизли, названного извращенцем. Больше он не позволит ему одурачить себя. В Мэноре, конечно, найдётся Омут, но его будет практически невозможно перевезти в Хогвартс, и уж тем более нереально показать сотням студентов его память. Это пустые угрозы, но они работали. Он безучастно разглядывал свои ногти.

    — Пожалуй, позволю твоим товарищам с Гриффиндора украсить новость парой добрых слов. Уверен, они справятся с этим блестяще. Особенно твои соседи по комнате, Уизли. Только представь, что они скажут, когда узнают, как за ними, возможно, по ночам вожделенно наблюдал никто иной, как лучший друг Поттера.

    Уизли опустил голову, начав рассматривать свои поношенные ботинки. Его ногти впились в ладони. Он был зол.

    — Возможно ли... — Драко практически шептал, переборщив с изумлением в голосе. — Возможно ли, что ты и Поттер делили нечто большее, чем просто комн...

    Уизли со всего размаху ударил кулаком по стене, справа от его лица. Он немедленно прекратил обвинения. Сорвать тому все тормоза было, похоже, не лучшей идеей. Он не привык использовать физические данные в дуэли: благодаря квиддичу у него отлично развились рефлексы, но когда дело доходит до грубой силы, думать дважды не приходится.

    — Ты. Не. Будешь. Говорить. О Гарри. В таком тоне. Малфой.

    И вот снова он оказался в том же положении, как и два дня назад, когда у них была дуэль. С молниеносной скоростью он был схвачен за ворот рубашки.

    — Я не позволю тебе, — гриффиндорец нехарактерно ухмыльнулся.

_Чёртов олух._

    Он опустил руки, когда почувствовал, как Уизли приложил палочку к его рёбрам. Он с недоверием взглянул в голубые глаза.

    — Как смеешь ты распускать свои руки, грязный предатель крови, за...

    Он не смог уклониться от поставленного удара в нижнюю челюсть, и, так как парень всё ещё держал его за воротник, его голова откинулась вбок. Он сплюнул кровь на пол, и та теперь сильно выделялась алой кляксой на белом кафеле. Он ловко вынул палочку и приставил её под подбородок, вонзая в мягкую плоть.

    — Осторожнее, Уизли. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе одно-другое заклинание и объяснил, как <i>правильно</i> использовать магию, не так ли?

    Упоминание о Тёмных искусствах между строк не прошло незамеченным. За секунду до того, как полностью закончить угрозу, он резко поднял колено, болезненно ударив между ног гриффиндорца. Он знал, что это причиняло очень много боли, так как рыжий отпустил его моментально и оттянул пряжку в попытках снизить напряжение.

    — Как все... -гда исподтиш... -ка Малфой…

    Он с удовольствием отметил, что удар был достаточной силы, чтобы тому приходилось делать глубокие вдохи буквально посередине слова, и презрительно усмехнулся, глядя вниз.

    — Не трогай меня своими грязными ручонками, Уизли, — заимствовал он выражение Пэнс.

    Нацелив палочку на линию челюсти, он пробормотал Эпискеи — слабое исцеляющее, чтобы остановить кровотечение из внутренней поверхности щеки и предотвратить посинение и отёк в месте удара.

    — Твои магловские причуды меня уже не удивляют. Ты отдаёшь им предпочтение, так ведь? Например, _Грейнджер_... — он холодно ухмыльнулся на злой взгляд голубых глаз.

    — Будь благодарен, что я не использовал серьёзное заклинание на тебе, Рональд, — он выплюнул его имя ему в лицо, — иначе ты бы скулил и пускал слюни у моих ног.

    Уизли попытался подняться, но его снова сразила тупая боль.

    — Что? Собираешься использовать тёмную магию в стенах Хогвартса? Думаешь, Дамблдор не узнает об этом?

    — Не желаешь проверить, Уизел? — он обходил тяжело дышащего гриффиндорца вокруг, элегантно вертя палочкой в правой руке. — Дай-ка подумать... Ах да, как насчёт Империуса? — он хладнокровно взглянул в лицо предателя крови, который наконец смог поднять себя с пола, и направил палочку на парня, не нарушая зрительного контакта и показывая серьёзность своих намерений. — Я мог бы заставить тебя признаться самому перед всей школой в своих... предпочтениях. Ну как, Уизли? Думаешь, кто-то усомнится, если ты лично всё расскажешь?

    — Непростительное, Малфой? — парень недоверчиво покосился на него. — И почему ты так уверен, что сможешь его применить и оно сработает?

    Теперь настала очередь его оппонента скрестить руки на груди.

    — И что же мне помешает? — он остановился и взглянул в лицо гриффиндорца равнодушно.

    — Ну, например...

    Он действовал инстинктивно, когда увидел, как гриффиндорец указал на него палочкой.

    — Конфринго.

    Он атаковал первым, и какое бы боевое Уизли не собирался использовать, оно застыло на губах, когда он разумно уклонился от пути заклинания. Заклятие обрушилось на раковину позади него, и Драко насладился картиной, как она от взрывной волны разлетелась на кусочки.

    — Ты, блять, выжил из ума, Малфой?!

    Он с искренним удивлением наблюдал за возрастающим страхом в голубых глазах.

    — Вовсе нет. Если быть точным, я никогда ещё не был в своём уме настолько, как сейчас. Понимаешь...

    Он был прерван Импедиментой, выпущенной прямо ему в грудь. Ожидая, что его откинет назад, он удивлённо моргнул, когда единственным, что он почувствовал, оказался невидимый барьер, мешающий ему отступить или приблизиться к стоящему на коленях Уизли. Он фыркнул и взглянул на гриффиндорца с ебучей усмешкой на лице.

    — Что? Это было то, о чём я думаю? — он отступил, заметив стыдливое выражение лица парня, когда тот взглянул на свою палочку, будто обвиняя кусок дерева в жалком исполнении заклинания.

    — Даже когда её починили, она уже никогда не будет прежней…

    Он не знал, было ли это невнятное извинение адресовано ему или самому себе.

    — Какое чрезвычайное разочарование, Уизли. Что ж, не то чтобы я возлагал большие надежды на тебя. Позволь мне показать. Импедимента.

    Он чувствовал, как сильная тёмная магия скапливается в заклинание, и словно вдохнул её совершенство. Голубые глаза широко раскрылись, и он попытался увернуться от проклятия, но учитывая их близкое расстояние, отлетел аккурат в разбившуюся раковину. Драко остановился, услышав хруст и судорожные стоны гриффиндорца, приземлившегося на кафель.

    — Вот так его используют, Уизли, — он начал нарочито медленно подходить к упавшему парню и, заметив тёмное пятно на школьной мантии, остановился и напустил сердитый вид. — Во имя… Не можешь даже приземлиться правильно? Представить себе не могу, как ты дожил до этих дней.

    Он сделал взмах палочкой, концентрируясь на более серьёзной ране, чем те, для которых предназначалось заклинание.

    — Вулнера Санентур, — он чётко произнёс каждый звук, так что гриффиндорец был ещё больше оскорблён и смущён тем, что его лечил враг.

    Минуту он неподвижно стоял и наблюдал, как пятно перестало разрастаться на ткани мантии, и глубокий вздох Уизли подтвердил, что заклинание успешно остановило кровотечение.

    — Тебе, Уизли, знатно повезло, что застал меня сегодня в благоприятном настроении для великодушного порыва, — он криво усмехнулся и присел перед студентом, постучав кончиком палочки по веснушчатой правой щеке. — И что я не использовал что-нибудь более _существенное_. До сих пор думаешь, что ровня мне, предатель крови?

    Уизли откашлялся перед тем, как ответить:

    — Думаешь, это было несущественным, Малфой? Мерлин, как глубоко ты втянулся в Тёмную магию?

    Гриффиндорец снова посмотрел на него с подозрением и чем-то похожим на страх.

    — Хм…

    Он выпрямил спину и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, как магия бурлила внутри него. Он хотел сделать что-то ещё, использовать больше беспощадных проклятий, чтобы разорвать в клочья кожу, причинить боль. Он подавил эти рискованные побуждения. Он помнил, как отец предупреждал его о последствиях использования тёмной магии, о голоде, испытываемом загубивший себя волшебник. Но… Он ещё никогда по-настоящему не использовал тёмную магию… Чувство, подобное опьянению, и будто дышать нормально стало в тягость… Магия просила… Нет, умоляла использовать ещё одно тёмное проклятие. Как магия может что-то _чувствовать_? Ему необходимо спросить отца, и как можно скорее.

    — М… Малфой? — голос пропитан ужасом.

    Он применил невербальное, восстанавливая раковину, и время словно начало течь в обратную сторону. Когда заклинание закончилось, раковина идеально восстановилась — ни царапинки или пятнышка грязи не осталось на белом фарфоре. Он вгляделся в веснушчатое лицо.

    — Ни слова о том, что здесь произошло, Уизли. Иначе я буду вынужден подробно изложить всё, что привело к этому.

    Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся на каблуках, уверенным шагом направился к выходу и закрыл за собой дверь с громким щелчком. Не мешало бы наведаться в гостиную Слизерина. 

    Некоторые портреты по пути в подземелья нервозно смотрели ему вслед, некоторые резко бросали взгляд и молча отворачивались, словно не хотели встречаться со сталью серых глаз, а другие гневно перешёптывались между собой за его спиной.

_Я всё ещё слышу вас!_

    Могли ли портреты чувствовать магию? Он почему-то сомневался в этом, в конце концов, они лишь волшебные предметы. Как предмет мог _чувствовать_? С другой стороны, это Хогвартс, и директор любит удивлять и студентов, и профессоров уникальностью замка. Он зашёл в гостиную Слизерина и ощутил на себе взгляды, эмоции в которых он никогда не вызывал так явно: нерешительность, страх, испуг. Если в способностях портретов Драко и сомневался, то в людских — никогда. Он сразу проигнорировал желание ответить на каждый из взглядов и направился прямо к роскошному дивану, на котором развалились читающие журнал о квиддиче Крэбб и Гойл. Они закрыли недельный выпуск, посвящённый приобретению лучших рефлексов, чтобы удержаться на метле, и беспокойно посмотрели на него.

    — Вы двое. За мной.

    Слизеринец махнул рукой, приказывая следовать за ним. Они собрались на <i>прогулку</i> снаружи. Будучи префектом, он мог использовать свой статус, если кто осмелится задать вопрос, почему он пренебрегает комендантским часом. И никому в своём уме не взбредёт в голову спросить, что его телохранители делают рядом с ним... В конце концов, они были его телохранителями, бесполезными, но какими уж были... И они обязаны понести наказание за ненужное и приносящее одни проблемы существование. Он слишком долго откладывал этот день. Эту ночь. И уж Крэбб и Гойл, кажется, тоже понимали это — дрожь, пробившая их, являлась тому доказательством.


	4. For 'Friendship'

_“Great talents have some admirers, but few friends.”_

_― Reinhold Niebuhr_

 

      Барьеры, защищающие школу, заканчивались в нескольких километрах от входа, и он буквально чувствовал, как защита перестала давить на грудь, когда он сделал шаг из них вместе с Гойлом и Крэббом за спиной. Малфой крепко сжимал палочку в руке, его магия всё ещё была возбуждена и неугомонна. Он привёл их к озеру, подальше от пытливых глаз и ушей. На пути из Подземелий Крэбб спросил, куда они направляются. Не получив ответа, ни он, ни его дружок не настаивали на продолжении разговора. Он резко остановился, и тяжёлые шаги Крэбба и Гойла, слегка запнувшись напоследок, стихли. Не оборачиваясь, он спросил в более холодном тоне, чем намеривался:

      — Хоть у кого-то из вас есть идеи, почему я привёл вас сюда?

      Слизеринцы затоптались на месте. Его магия тоже оживилась. _Возбуждённая_ их паникой.

      — Мы не знаем, Драко, но мы внимательно слушаем.

      Он поднял голову, всматриваясь в тёмное небо и яркие звёзды. Вчера было новолуние. Он глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь напряжённой атмосферой, вызванной его действиями, элегантно развернулся на каблуках и взглянул на двоих с маской безразличия на лице.

      — Сколько очков Слизерину ты стоил, Крэбб? — он сузил глаза на замешательство, отразившееся на лице сокурсника.

      Гойл слега пихнул его под рёбра.

      — Тот день с грязнокровной девчонкой, Винсент.

      Слух уловил шёпот Гойла, и раздражение исказило его лицо, когда даже после подсказки слизеринец не понял, о чём идёт речь.

      — Тот день, когда ты извернулся от брошенного заклинания, спасая свою шкуру, оставив чёртово пламя мне, — он плавно качался из стороны в сторону, придав себе вид мысленно вернувшегося к прошлому. — Тот день, когда ты и Гойл вступили в дуэль с грязнокровкой и всё равно потерпели жалкое поражение, — обвиняющая усмешка. — Ты не только запятнал имя нашего факультета перед лицом профессоров и студентов, но ещё и позволил себе потерять баллы.

      Слизеринцы насупились, глупо отражая друг друга.

      — Не похоже, что из-за тебя не сня… Ох ты ж… — Гойл додумался пихнуть того ещё раз. Но слишком поздно.

      — Что? — он повернул голову чуть на бок. — Ты смеешь сравнивать меня с собой? Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе пропасть между нами, _Винсент_? — зашипел он, направляя палочку на огромную фигуру его сокурсника.

      — Я… я… — взгляд карих глаз затравленно бегал между его лицом и концом угрожающе поднятой палочки.

      — Ещё помнишь, что твой отец… Ваши отцы работают под началом моего? — он плавно указал на Гойла. — И это распространяется и на вас.

      Они ещё больше нахмурились, и Крэбб начал рассматривать свои туфли. Они знали это. Они знали, он обладал высшим статусом. Одна из причин, почему они были его телохранителями, теми, кто сливается с толпой и не представляет веса в обществе. Он зловеще улыбнулся Гойлу.

      — И как много ты отнял, Гойл?

      Уголки губ чуть не дрогнули в усмешке, когда парень сглотнул. У него была причина: они втроём покинули защитный барьер и находились вдалеке от профессоров, и даже смысла не было говорить что-либо родителям. Их отцы были низшими в рядах Пожирателей Смерти, в то время как Люциус Малфой имел огромное расположение у Тёмного Лорда. Гойл, кажется, понимал, но вот Крэбб… Он перевёл взгляд на потупленного слизеринца.

      _Ему следует зарубить на носу._

      — Пятьдесят, — последовал быстрый ответ.

      — Пятьдесят… — повторил он, будто пробуя на вкус слово.

      Его «публика» полностью внимала ему, определённо задаваясь немым вопросом, что он будет делать дальше.

      — Секунд каждый из вас будет находится под Круциатусом. В качестве наказания.

      Его магия вспыхнула вокруг него, и он почувствовал садистское удовольствие от неверящих взглядов своих товарищей.

      — Т-ты не можешь взять и применить… Непростительное в стенах Хогвартса. Ты совсем сдурел, Малфой? — глаза Крэбба сверкали бешено, и что-то в Драко разбилось с оглушающим звоном.

      Он подобно хищнику начал наступать на него.

      — Никогда не смей повышать на меня голос.

      Магия билась под его кожей, подводя его к грани непростительного, к тёмной магии. К краю, где он заставит их заходится в крике от боли, страдать, истечь кровью…

      — Круцио.

      Когда последний звук слетел с его губ, внезапная дрожь пробила его тело — избыток тьмы, словно танцуя, переплыл через кончики пальцев в древесину боярышника. Магия текла медленно, чувственными толчками, и он сконцентрировался на этом чувстве чистого блаженства. Он был так поглощён на этой силе, его силе, что не замечал, как Гойл, ринувшись к упавшему на землю и кричащему другу, пытался докричаться до него через вопли Крэбба с мольбами прекратить это всё. Его подёрнутые пеленой глаза прикрылись, и вдруг он ясно осознал, как быстро может биться сердце, как быстро и беспорядочно, будто ещё немного и у Малфоя будет приступ. Он не знал как много секунд прошло, но крики Крэбба прекратились в достаточно скором времени после того, как он произнёс заклятие. Отец будет гордиться. Круциатус был непростым во всех смыслах для выполнения, и крики были показателем успеха. Руки на его плечах трясли его легонько, так как сами дрожали не слабее его собственных. Он открыл глаза. Гойл смотрел на него со слезами на глазах, его лицо обрело отвратительно испуганное выражение.

      — Драко! Как ты мог? Крэбб твой друг!

      Его разум запечатлел бессознательную фигуру Крэбба и Гойла, что тряс его с небольшим усердием, явно чувствующего себя преданным — их «друг» Драко слегка озадачил их своим поведением. Он откинул руки со своих плеч и свёл брови, хмурясь.

      — Друзья? Как можно так обманываться, Гойл? — несмотря на то, что голос был ровным, побледневшая рука, что он занёс, чтобы смахнуть платиновую прядь с лица, дрожала.

      — Убедись, что не упомянете и слова об этом с кем-либо, или также чётко увидишь конец моей палочки, — он предупреждающе взглянул в потрясённые карие глаза перед тем, как развернуться и отрывистыми шагами направиться к замку.

      Заботу о пострадавшем слизеринце он оставил на Гойла.

 

 

      _Ой, блять._

      Вот и всё, что крутилось у него в голове, когда он поднимался по ступенькам в совятни.

      _Блять._

      Он использовал Непростительное. На ком-то, кто не мог пожаловаться — он позаботится, что тот не станет. В Хогвартсе. Под носом старого маразматика. Он схватился за перила в приступе тошноты. Драко закрыл глаза, когда мир перевернулся с ног на голову на несколько секунд. Что за чувство? Эта боль, грызущая в груди, остаточные фрагменты памяти хаотично двигались, будто колдографии в Пророке: крики Крэбба, ужас в глазах Гойла...

      _Это вина?_

      Вина? Он, Драко Малфой, действующий наследник состояния и поместья рода Малфой, испытывал вину после справедливо сурового наказания за некомпетентность? Он впился взглядом в деревянную дверь совятни и издал издевательский смешок. Если бы. Он никогда не был скромным и покорным мальчиком. Он не был так слаб, нет. Он определённо не позволит себе эту слабость. Нет.

      _Что, если кто-то узнает? Дамблдор не повёрнутый старик, каким кажется. Если он узнает, он предпримет всё, чтобы запихнуть меня в Азкабан. И я стану позором семьи: отец будет презирать меня, мать будет игнорировать меня, чистокровные будут глумиться над глупым мальчиком, что так нелепо попался..._

      Он потряс головой, как будто это помогло бы прояснить её от ноющей части его личности..

      _Мать..._

      Будет ли она плакать? Он не хотел застать мать в слезах, он не хотел причинить ей боль или опозорить её. Ему нужна помощь. Вот что ему нужно, да. Ему нужен мудрый совет, что-то вроде наставления, опытная рука. И это был тот момент, когда он сожалел, что не обзавёлся друзьями, которым мог доверять. Он ударил со всего маху по стене и вздрогнул при столкновении. Он не будет залечивать разбитые в кровь костяшки. Боль была нужна как никогда. Хоть что-то, что может зайти за ебаное наказание за опрометчивость. Единственной, кому он доверял, была мать. Если бы он смог поговорить с ней... Что же, он не мог поговорить, но написать ей никто не запрещал. Точно. Он достал палочку из мантии и закрыл глаза, нахмурил брови при сосредоточении мысли на материализацию пера и пергамента. Он осмотрел комнату, но после бесплодных тридцати секунд сполз по стене вниз. Задумавшись над тем, что бы написать...

      _Дорогая Нарцисса, я применил Круциатус на Крэббе сегодня вечером. Не волнуйся, это было вне Замка, вблизи Запретного леса. Мне нужен совет, как избежать возможные подозрения со стороны Дамблдора. С любовью, Драко. Да, сойдёт._

      Он начал выводить несколько строк, но каждый раз, когда хотел пойти дальше от основного вступления... Дорогая Нарцисса... Нарцисса... Любимая Нарцисса... Каждый раз он рвал пергамент, мял его перед тем, как швырнуть в сторону. Он ударил затылком по стене за ним. Один. Второй. И сдался, думая над новыми перспективами. Хотя, это действительно помогло очистить разум. _Амбридж._ Женщина, скорее всего, взяла под личный контроль каждое письмо, что покидало и вносилось в стены Хогвартса. Что если он остановится на варианте с письмом? Он не знал, как сделать это так тонко, чтобы мать поняла его положение, и в то же время не отдалиться в глазах Амбридж. Не имеет значения... Ему было пятнадцать. Ещё два года, и он будет официально воспринят как взрослый в Магическом мире. Что бы он ни делал, главное — убедиться, что никто, а особенно Дамблдор, не узнает об этом. Хотя, даже если узнает... Даже если всё дойдёт до Дамблдора, что он сможет сделать? По всей видимости, Амбридж руководила всей школой, а директора все считали за чокнутого старого пня. Кто ему поверит, если он заявит, что Драко Малфой применил Круцио в возрасте пятнадцати лет на любимом однокурснике в стенах Хогвартса. Если поверят, то Хогвартс предстанет незащищённым местом, а сам директор — ненадёжным. Большинство пойдут на поводу у Пророка в вопросе прогрессирующего старческого безумия. Его прошлая проблема показалась детской. Нечего бояться, совершенно нечего. Занятия будут проходить тем же темпом, Гойл и Крэбб, может, будут обижаться и избегать его несколько дней, но всё станет как обычно и никто не обратит внимания. Драко поднялся и криво ухмыльнулся пустоте. Действительно, всё было хорошо. Он отфыркнул неприятный душок совятни и уверенным шагом направился в слизеринские Подземелья.

      _Всё было хорошо._

 

 

      — Что случилось с тобой, Крэбб?

      Равнодушный взгляд серых глаз наткнулся на тёмную макушку Блейза Забини, когда слизеринец спросил бледного, со страдальческим выражением лица телохранителя. Его взгляд плавно двинулся дальше, встречаясь по пути с карими глазами на секунду — и он услышал, как Гойл пробурчал, что что-то пошло не так на дополнительных тренировках по квиддичу. Пэнс он успешно проигнорировал, когда та взглянула нервно на него со своего места рядом с Блейзом, что, вероятно, говорило о своего рода отношениях между ними.

      _Отношения._

      Он фыркнул. Не существовало построенных на взаимных заботе и доверии отношений. Было лишь ненадёжное воображение, которое люди охотно подкармливали, дабы можно было и дальше отрицать свой эгоизм. Отношения основываются, когда у одного имеются определённые ожидания насчёт другого, и ему необходимо, чтобы эти ожидания непременно находили ответ в той же форме. Слова, которые они хотят услышать. Вещи, которыми они хотят обладать. Уступчивость и податливость, что они хотят увидеть в поведении партнёра. Самопожертвование, что они хотят получить с его стороны. Хотят, хотят и хотят. Всё сводится к желанию чего-то для самих себя. Как Пэнси хотела, чтобы Малфой заверил её, мол, нет, он не против их с Блейзом отношений. Она может подождать прямо там, где она сейчас сидит, и дальше. Он намеренно проигнорировал взгляды Паркинсон и Гойла и направился в свою комнату. Малфой вёл себя как затворник, но он был единственным ребёнком в семье, где не мог говорить ни с кем кроме матери. Если хоть кто-то из факультета Слизерин решит связать состояние Крэбба с ним, Драко возразит, что этим вечером они всего лишь «поссорились». Он сбавил шаг, когда заметил белый конверт на покрывале. Его сердце пропустило удар, и грудь больно стянуло.

      _Была ли у Министерства возможность отслеживать каждое заклинание, использованное на территории Хогвартса, в индивидуальном порядке? Если так, тогда... Тогда... Отец! Ох, я уничтожил его карьеру в Министерстве Магии. Похуй. Я уничтожил всю свою семью, род Малфоев. Наследник, применивший Круциатус на одном из сокурснике... Министерству хватило доказательств. Артур Уизли уже не первый год дотошно наводит справки и настаивает на причастности семьи к тёмной стороне, поднимая этот вопрос на собраниях с начальством бесчисленное количество раз, и мой глупый поступок — как раз то, что нужно некоторым предателям, чтобы сорвать Люциуса с поста и дать «особое» приглашение в Мэнор аврорам._

      Его руки холодели с каждым шагом. Он осознал, что задержал дыхание, когда его сердце в протест быстро забилось в грудной клетке. Судорожный вздох не ослабил напряжения, скрутившего его тело. Дрожащими руками он подцепил белоснежный конверт с кровати. Он перевернул конверт, ожидая увидеть печать Министерства, но там было пусто. Конверт без единой пометки. Он вопросительно нахмурил брови. Длинные пальцы разорвали кромку плотной бумаги и вытащили белый сложенный лист пергамента. Он быстро развернул его, не в силах больше терпеть это чувство мучительного беспокойства, но не нашёл знакомой печати и внизу пергамента, да и любой другой подписи кого-то из Министерства. Совершенно никакой подписи. Только и заканчивалось: «Искренне Ваш». Значит, то, что он сжимал в пальцах, не было тем, чего он так боялся. Он вздохнул с облегчением, давление испарилось. Он присел на кровать и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Ещё в детстве он освоил скорочтение, ему это легко далось. Быстрое чтение никогда не утомляло глаз — результат окружения книгами с самого раннего детства. Слова легко обрабатывались.

 

_Дорогой Драко,_

_Мне довелось втайне стать свидетелем истиной степени Вашего колдовства, и я не могу сдержать эту жажду, что беспокоит меня даже сейчас._

_Как бы мне хотелось быть удостоенным чести в виде Вашего присутствия, но желания остаются ими…_

 

      Он прекратил чтение. Любовное письмо? Он суетился из-за нелепого любовного письма? Похоже, кто-то очень хотел встретиться с ним лично — тайный поклонник, по всей видимости, — у… _У озера рядом с Запретным лесом_. Зрачки расширились, почти затопив серую радужку. Либо автор был невероятно умён, раз смог написать, не привлекая внимания чужих глаз, либо это очередная откровенно бестолковая девчонка и невероятное совпадение в выборе места встречи. Он надеялся, что это было просто письмо, но с другой стороны он так не хотел иметь дело с такой приевшейся за эти годы тривиальностью. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы разорвал письмо в клочья и использовал их в качестве растопки для пламени в камине, но он не мог отрицать вероятность первого варианта. Он пойдёт и встретить того, кого предназначено. В день, когда закончатся все занятия, а точнее в девять вечера. Через неделю.

 

      Гербология никогда ему не нравилась. Сырой запах и необходимость копаться в грязи портили всё впечатление о предмете. Гойл и Крэбб молчали с самого утра, хвостиком бегая за Малфоем, как и подобает послушным телохранителям. Профессор Спраут оживлённо рассказывала о текущем разделе. Положа руку на сердце, Драко был рад, что её занятия проводились в подогреваемой ради более благоприятного выращивания этих мерзких мандрагор теплице. Конец ноября выдался чересчур прохладным, и все старались натянуть на себя побольше слоёв одежды под мантию. Снегопад привлёк внимание слизеринца. Он бросил занимательный процесс пересадки мандрагоры — сколько уже можно мусолить эту тему, ей Мерлин — и полностью сосредоточился на пейзаже заснеженного замка и пушистых белых земель за окном.

      В последнее время ему _почему-то_ хотелось извиниться за бесстыжесть и циничность перед Крэббом и Гойлом, вновь наладить отношения с Пэнс и Блейзом, а ещё написать Скитер пару строк об «особенностях» поттеровской рыжей псины. На днях он _почему-то_ резко возразил Снейпу: иногда крёстный подбешивал своей привычкой оскорблять весь класс после очередного фиаско кое-кого из Гриффиндора, тем самым ровняя его и Мальчика-который-всё-отказывается-помереть. Он _почему-то_ стал относится к повседневным делам с некоторой леностью и пренебрежением. Сегодня он даже не притронулся к расчёске, дабы привести внешний вид в идеальный порядок. По правде говоря, его светловолосая макушка была практически такой же лохматой от природы, как и воронье гнездо Потти. Хотя некоторые средства не дают его непослушным прядям, торчащим во все четыре стороны света, докатиться до уровня этого чудилы. В конце занятия Спраут почему-то не дала Слизерину домашнего задания, отпустив пораньше, хотя ему всё же пришлось напоследок выслушать одно из самых долгих ее наставлений о СОВах.

      _Точно. Мы ведь ей сдаём…_

 

 

      Одна неделя — и он вернётся домой, подальше от неуклюжей манеры вести себя в его присутствии. Крэбб и Гойл всё ещё неохотно находятся в компании с кем-то, кто не против использовать Круциатус на них.

      — Вы и дальше собираетесь преподносить всему Слизерину на блюдце основания, чтобы лишний раз сунуть свои носы в личное, или всё же оставите прошлое в прошлом и возобновите нашу захватывающую ежедневную рутину общения?

      Крэбб и Гойл начали лопотать что-то нечленораздельное про извинения, но он всё же увидел, как груз упал с их плеч, когда он впервые заговорил с ними за эту неделю. Они могут не признавать этого, но слизеринский префект был единственным близким к понятию «друг» человеком для них. Ни один слизеринец больше не утруждал себя терпеть этих долговязых — они не были одарены искусством речи или манерами на худой конец, да и их фамилии не имели веса. Не то чтобы была хоть одна, сравнимая с Малфоями. Гойл кивнул, понимающе улыбнувшись, и Крэбб последовал примеру друга. Они понимали, что это было единственной формой извинения, на которую они могли надеяться. И когда Драко увидел это понимание в их глазах…

      — _Я сожалею_ , — вырвалось у него быстрее, чем он смог остановить себя.

      Серые глаза чуть расширились. Крэбб глупо улыбнулся, и Гойл похлопал его по спине.

      — Не парься, чувак, мы знаем, это было не нарочно. Ты просто потерял контроль.

      Малфой закусил губу, будучи слегка ошеломлённым, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, и воздержался от признания, что он был намерен сделать это. Был готов отдать всего себя тьме, использовать всю магию, если потребуется.

      — Хочешь тыквенные сок, Драко? — предложил Крэбб за обедом.

      Попытка в духе товарищества слабовата. Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшую руку Блейза, передающего кубок Пэнси, что приняла его с мерзким смешком.

      — Нет, спасибо, — проговорил он перед тем, как полностью утратить аппетит.

      Он взглянул на свою тарелку, наполненную картофелем с рёбрышками, и вдруг понял, что не был таким ярым любителем мяса, как Гойл и Крэбб. Отец тоже практически не ел его. _Генетическое, быть может?_ Он отодвинул низкокачественный обед и выбрал тыквенный пирог, находящийся рядом с его кубком тыквенного сока.

      _Неужели всё в Хогвартсе делают из тыквы?_

      — Хочешь сыграть в шахматы позже, Драко? Из Крэбба соперник никакой… — слизеринец ухмыльнулся на обиженное выражение лица названного никудышным «оппонента».

      — Конечно. Проигравший должен всю неделю делать домашние задания по Прорицанию, — юноша усмехнулся, когда в глазах Гойла прочёл уже с трудом поддающееся желание сыграть эту партию. — Боишься, Гойл?

      — Ещё чего.

      _Déjà vu._

 

 

      — Хорошо, студенты, постройтесь в два ряда для подсчёта, — прохладный тон МакГонагалл ещё больше усугублял дефицит тепла для десятков пятикурсников, которые нехотя передвигались и тряслись, озябшие на холодном зимнем ветру.

      Это была последняя вылазка в Хогсмид перед началом зимних каникул, и он был рад не пропустить её. Занятия в итоге закончились на «хорошей» ноте в виде груды домашней работы, и каждый преподаватель счёл своим долгом стать более внимательным к их движениям палочками и каллиграфии на практических занятиях и в эссе. Колдовство давалось проще — он ежедневно совершенствовал чувство собственной магии с тех пор, когда применил Круциатус. Он сам чувствовал всё более острее, оживлённее и уже не мог дождаться момента, когда просто расслабится в своей комнате, отведает малфоевского качества пищу и… Возможно, встретит Его. Позволит ли отец этому случится? Его телохранители шли рядом с ним по улочкам Хогсмида, когда Гойл выкриком: «Берегись!» вырвал его из раздумий и толкнул с удивительной скоростью. Слегка дезориентированный и неловко сидящий на пятой точке посреди улицы, где уже собралась маленькая толпа зевак, Драко собрался выплюнуть едкой замечание Гойлу, когда он увидел слизеринца запыхавшегося так, будто тот только вернулся с тренировочного матча по квиддичу.

      — Ты не пострадал?

      Ответа не последовало. Два сломанных кашпо под весом значительного количества снега рухнули вниз. Он запрокинул голову, глядя на крышу жилого дома, на верхней веранде которого всё ещё опасно нависал толстый слой снега, который под действием гравитации и тянул вниз всё, что попадётся на пути. Да, немного опасно, если кто недостаточно внимателен к окружающему шуму.

      — Мамочка, этот милый мальчик в порядке? — спросила юная ведьмочка, когда её зелёные глаза очарованно впились в его.

      Её мать шикнула на неё и потащила дальше от толпы вокруг трёх слизеринцев. Малфой изящно — насколько позволяли обстоятельства — поднялся с земли и уверенно направился подальше от этой «сцены». Он перестал наслаждаться в полной мере нахождением в центре внимания где-то в двенадцать лет.

      — Хэй, Драко! Ты как? Осколки задели тебя?

      Он заметил царапину на руке и махнул рукой, отпуская Гойла:

      — Всё хорошо. Нет, не идите за мной. Вы постоянно крутитесь вокруг меня в Хогвартсе, а это моё личное время. И ваше, соответственно. Идите займитесь тем, чем хотели.

      Он выжидающе смотрел на них, надеясь, что его приказ прозвучал достаточно чётко. Гойл и Крэбб переглянулись и одновременно пожали плечами.

      — Мы не можем просто уйти сейчас. Не после того, что случилось.

      — Идите. Живо.

      Свирепый взгляд выразил, что будет, пренебреги они снова его приказом. Когда он увидел, как они неохотно топчутся, он скрестил руки на груди, продолжая испытывать взглядом. В соревновании воли Малфой всегда будет вести, и его телохранители знали это, так что Гойл удручённо вздохнул, а Крэбб уже был взбудоражен идеей сделать что-то глупое без выговоров со стороны кое-кого.

      — Отлично.

      Драко развернулся и почувствовал, что ему нужно выпить. Что-то покрепче той водицы, что Поттер и Квизли называют сливочным пивом. «Три метлы» юноша не рассматривал, так как это то заведение, где собирался весь Гриффиндор, и мадам Розмерта никогда бы не продала студенту огневиски. Драко чувствовал себя замаранным даже от одной мысли о «Кабаньей голове» Аберфорта, безумно грязном месте, наполненном сбродом в виде подонков и другой швали. И вот _снова_ на него навалилось желание найти приключения а свою голову, и он зашагал в направлении трактира — мать хватил бы удар, если бы она увидела, куда он направлялся. Он с неохотой глядел на дверь целых четыре секунды и наконец зашёл, не желая попадаться кому-то из прохожих на глаза в этом состоянии смущённой скованности, присущего одиннадцатилетним мальчикам. Дверь оглушительно проскрипела, этот звук заглушил даже чёртов старый колокольчик, который извещает о новом посетителе. Драко вдохнул запах мускусной древесины и пыльных половиц. Он сохранял самообладание и, может, держал спину чересчур прямо, так как почувствовал каждую пару глаз на затылке с того момента, как переступил порог. Хозяин бара повернулся к нему, вытирая грязной тряпкой одну из кружек, и крякнул:

      — Что малец забыл в таком месте?

      Он поймал взгляд мужчины и ответил вскользь, словно получать то, что хочет, — привычно для него — что, собственно, так и было:

      — Огневиски, пожалуйста.

      Он добавил «волшебное слово», чтобы сгладить сердитость на лице бармена. Мужчина застыл с кружкой в руках и уставился в безэмоциональные серые глаза. Слизеринец не уступал. Он почувствовал оценивающий взгляд — достоин ли он шота? Ради придачи особой значимости он выпрямился и поднял брови в немом вопросе.

      — Ты разве ещё не носишь школьную мантию, малец?

      Хозяин бара продолжил протирать кружку, загрязняя тряпку ещё больше.

      — Оглядевшись, могу с уверенностью сказать, что Вы нуждаетесь в клиентуре, _сэр_ , — пожилой мужчина скосил левый глаз в его сторону, — но если я ошибаюсь, пожалуй, оставлю свои галлеоны где-нибудь в другой месте... — на последних словах он, дабы заверить бармена, что он серьёзен, развернулся на стуле, оттолкнувшись рукой от грубой столешницы, и мягко спрыгнул на скрипучую половицу.

      Вдруг послышался глухой удар о барную стойку. Заново развернувшись, он удивлённо — а было чему — уставился на кристально чистый стакан с виски. Он вынул из левого кармана пару монет, но хозяин бара остановил его жестом руки:

      — За счёт заведения, малец. Не много юных посетителей в этом старом месте, — добавил он скоро, чтобы смягчить хмурый вопросительный взгляд Драко. — В один глоток, — последовал совет.

      Опыт, видно, подсказал, что это был первый раз для «юного посетителя». Краем глаза он заметил, как кто-то хихикнул, и повернул голову вправо, наткнувшись на мужчину, верхняя половина лица которого была скрыта под капюшоном, — тот сидел у окна, уставившись на свой замызганный стакан. Драко презрительно усмехнулся ему, совершенно не собираясь сбегать, решив и дальше игнорировать ту тёмную ауру, что укоренилась вокруг трактира и его посетителей. Он крепко сжал стакан и осушил в два глотка, поставил пустой стакан на столешницу и после пяти секунд уже было подумал, что хозяин бара дал ему что-то другое. Алкоголь наконец-то подействовал, ощущаясь на кончиках нервов, сжигающее тепло распространилось по его телу. Его внутренности были словно в огне. Он практически задыхался в ощущениях, когда всё внезапно закончилось. Он чувствовал лёгкий жар и надеялся, что щёки не слишком покраснели из-за разницы температур. Следующий без единого слова он выпил в один глоток. Он не заметил разницы в душевном состоянии, ни лёгкости, ни напряжения. Ничего. Единственный остаток — тепло во всём теле. Он выложил галлеоны на стойку и направился к выходу, подальше от этой негостеприимной атмосферы трактира, чувствуя некоторое разочарование из-за того, что первое употребление огневиски в его жизни было настолько досадным. Он ожидал более долгосрочной реакции, что всё его тело будет в огне, и чувства, как его кожа и горло будут продолжительно гореть, но ничего из этого не было. Всё быстро закончилось и наскучило. В последнее время жизнь словно утопили в однообразии. Ничего не казалось привлекательным, помимо окончания семестра и возвращения в Мэнор, где он сможет начать практику беспалочковой магии. Возможно, он сможет применять легкие заклинания к концу зимних каникул. Если сможет, то перестанет быть отслеживаемым Министерством. Возможность взбудоражила его. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь применить Круциатус без палочки?

     Он вышел из трактира с ухмылкой на губах. И встретился взглядом с Булстроуд и двумя ее подружками со Слизерина, которые, казалось, все это время подозрительно поджидали его.


	5. The Fifth Pawn

_“A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it.”_

_― Jean de La Fontaine_

 

      — Здравствуй, Драко, — Булстроуд, нервно кивнув, поприветствовала его. Он поднял бровь, выражая недовольство нерасторопностью девицы. — Можем поговорить?

      — Вкратце, Булстроуд.

      Голос был холоден и бесстрастен. Если Булстроуд думала, что в компании с её двумя подружками её разговор с известным Драко Малфоем пройдёт для неё более уверенно, то её ожидает пренеприятный сюрприз.

      — Я должна сказать тебе...

      Юноша отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как она силилась подобрать соответствующие слова из её скудного словарного запаса. Мерлин, она может быть ещё более стереотипной? Ни единой мысли не отразилось на его лице.

      — Кое-что касаемо Амбридж. И это не должны услышать гриффиндорцы. Мы можем уйти куда-нибудь?

      — Быстрее.

      Резкий ответ вышел довольно грубым, и девушки отшатнулись. Булстроуд покрутила головой из стороны в сторону, обдумывая, что её больше устроит.

      Они смеют тратить его драгоценное время?

      — Как насчёт «Кабаньей головы»?

      Не дожидаясь ответа, Булстроуд прошла мимо него и открыла дверь перед тем, как он успел что-либо возразить её выбору. Он благосклонно решил удостоить девчонку своим согласием и твёрдо зашагал по её следам в снегу, по-ребячески злорадно отмечая про себя, что эти следы оказались намного глубже, чем у её сокурсниц. Подружки захихикали, как только он повернулся спиной к их ничтожным персонам — он привык к взглядам «прекрасной» половины Замка и их преследованиям, так что научился не замечать большинство из них. Чего бы ему действительно хотелось в данный момент, так это чтобы они держались как можно дальше от него, пока он не взвесит всё и не подойдёт к ним сам, что в свою очередь и будет означать, что они достойны его внимания. Его отнюдь не прельщали те частые взгляды на улицах от юных и не очень особ, а скорее целиком и полностью возмущали. Он не утруждал себя излишним радушием, поэтому вошёл, оставляя позади двух слизеринок, не удерживая перед ними дверь. С самого раннего детства основы этикета ему прививала мать, постоянно акцентируя внимание на том, что мужчина должен быть радушен к женщине, как и юный джентльмен — к юной леди. Но эти представительницы далеки от понятия «леди», а следовательно, и его совесть перед материнским трудом чиста. _Родители..._ В семье отец никогда не поднимал руку на жену, и Драко не помнил, чтобы мать хотя бы раз давала ему повода для этого. Если он женится, он хотел бы такой же благополучный брак, как у его родителей. Очередной заглушающий давно отслуживший своё колокольчик скрип двери сопутствовал Булстроуд, вошедшей внутрь трактира. Посетителей, конечно же, не прибавилось, но в это раз они даже искоса не взглянули на него в компании трёх девушек. Двух. Булстроуд не считается. Он ожидал свиста или любого другого проведения в духе этих животных.

      _Всё же аристократки не часто выбирают такие места._

      Он не стал дожидаться, пока Булстроуд выберет столик, и направился к самому дальнему углу паба. Сокурсницы ожидаемо двинулись следом. Он ритмично забарабанил пальцами, выдавая своё нетерпение, но довольно скоро одёрнул себя — стол был полностью покрыт липким слоем и пылью. Нахмурившись, он тщательно вытер платком пальцы.

      — Так?

      Булстроуд обменялась многозначительными взглядами с подружками, что разместились по обеим сторонам от неё.

      — Думаю, ты и сам скоро узнаешь, что я упомянула о тебе Амбридж…

      Он закатил глаза на это необоснованное ничем предположение.

      — Узнаю что?

      — Ну...

      Снова. Она снова переглядывается со своими хвостиками.

_Мордред побрал бы этих женщин с их телепатическими способностями._

      — Говорят, Амбридж собирает что-то типа организации, куда будут входить только те студенты, кого она для этой роли и посчитает надёжным.

      — Организация? Для чего? — он нахмурил брови, выражая своей скептицизм.

      — Точно не знаю, но вроде зовётся Инспекционной дружиной.

      Он фыркнул, услышав название. Как ожидаемо от Амбридж, что буквально на каждом углу пищит о своём статусе, создать свою маленькую группировку с названием «Инспекционная дружина», лишний раз подчёркивающим её титул.

      — Для чего эта организация и зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

      Если кто-то мог усомниться в существовании румянца, который способен отвратительно исказить лицо, Булстроуд успешно подтвердила бы это явление. Он ухмыльнулся безобразному виду перед собой.

      — Ну, она подошла ко мне, и Виктории, и Лауре, — она последовательно указала на каждую, — и спросила, не хочу ли я вступить. Потом она спросила, кого бы ещё я могла порекомендовать в группу.

      — И смею предположить, что ты указала меня?

      Он со стоном поднёс руку к лицу, когда получил её кивок.

      — С чего ты решила, что я захочу иметь что-то с Амбридж?

      Булстроуд замерла, и он буквально прочёл её мысли:

      — Я не подумала, что...

      Он лишь глубоко вздохнул, удручённый низким уровнем интеллекта, и подавил желание унизить её настолько, чтобы она ещё месяц не смела открыть рот в его присутствии.

      — Почему она вообще подошла к тебе в первую очередь? — пробурчал он скорее риторически.

      — Она сказала, женщины более наблюдательны.

      Он поглядел на неё с минуту, пытаясь использовать телепатию, как делали эти ведьмы, чтобы передать ей перестать обманываться на этот счёт.

      — Сомневаюсь, что ты пришла сюда, чтобы только рассказать, как ты обрекла меня на ещё более частые встречи с этой женщиной.

      Булстроуд закусила край тонкой губки — и это выглядело далеко не приятно.

      — Начнётся всё уже после каникул, но она хочет поговорить с тобой насчёт этой Дружины. Я просто передаю послание.

      Он снова вздохнул. Хотя девчонка и бросила его в розовое пекло под именем Амбридж, этот пожар был нерасторопным, что уже хорошо. Ещё совсем немного, и он окажется в домашнем уюте, вдали от всех идиотов, что окружали его в Хогвартсе. Булстроуд отвратительно лучезарно улыбнулась и предложила выпить пару кружек сливочной дряни, дабы согреться. Ответом послужил пронизывающий взгляд, и он бесшумно поднялся с неудобного стула, представляя трёх слизеринок самим себе и возвращаясь в Хогвартс.

 

 

       В последний день этого семестра он и не помнил себя счастливее. Его чемодан был собран прошлой ночью, и, видимо, он был такой один, так как вокруг все жаловались на то, как много они вынуждены упаковать после ужина.

      _Последний день семестра..._

      Пальцы беспокойно барабанили по столу, и он распахнул глаза в осознании. Последний день семестра! _Письмо._ Он совершенно забыл о нём после получения ещё десятка фанатских писем от поклонников с их фривольными попытками уговорить его пригласить их на новогодний вечер у Малфоев либо в свою постель. Вечер был давней семейной традицией, которую он не особо жаловал, но посещал по приказу Люциуса, чтобы «укрепить видимость крепкой семьи в глазах окружающих». Но также он любил наблюдать, как мать, казалось, светилась от счастья, составляя список приглашённых, организуя напитки, закуски, дизайн приглашений... Сталь серых глаз словно растаяла при мысли о том, что скоро он снова увидит мать.

      — Устал, Драко?

      Он подавил желание обречено вздохнуть из-за разрушенного рассеянным вопросом Крэбба момента.

      — Быть может, от тебя, Крэбб.

      Малфой поднялся из-за стола и покинул Большой зал, оставляя своих сокурсников и дальше «вести» непристойные разговоры и сплетничать. Он усмехнулся, услышав пару девушек со Слизерина, чернящих Пэнс за смену партнёра.

      Драко уже собрался в Подземелья, как вспомнил, что ещё должен был утолить своё любопытство. Аноним, что послал ему письмо, не просил ни о чём специфическом, не заявлял о безумной любви и не намекал даже косвенно на интимную близость. Когда люди хотели чего-то от Малфоя, это что-то было связано либо с его внешностью, либо с деньгами его рода. И он готов был признать, что крайне заинтересован. Он хотел узнать, какой есть альтернативный вариант двум существующим.

      Землю замело — декабрь успешно подтверждал свои права, судя по территории Хогвартса. Мороз был довольно сносен, но вот холодный снег проникал в зимние ботинки, и при каждом шаге юноша морщился, будто ходил по иголкам. Он чувствовал палочку в левом внутреннем кармане, не зная, понадобится ли она или нет. Бдительность и предусмотрительность никогда не были лишними.

      Он оглядел деревья вокруг него, и дрожь прошлась вдоль позвоночника, когда он взглянул во тьму глубоко в лесу. Его слух улавливал только звуки мягкого ветра, шелестящего между листьев, и этот шелест не приносил желанного уюта. Он ждал хоть какого-либо звука, означавшего прибытие автора письма. Краснеющей от стыда и холода девушки в компании своих друзей, которые, вероятнее всего, будут подбадривать её признаться в своей верной преданности ему и тому подобное. После, похоже, пятнадцати минут ожидания он выдохнул пар и присел на замёрзший валун рядом с Озером. Может, он пришёл слишком рано? В письме было указано время после ужина... Он зевнул и скрестил ноги в щиколотках, пытаясь понять, почему вообще ждёт так долго этого грёбанного поклонника. У него в планах на день есть вещи и приятнее. Например, поспать. Он вновь зевнул, запрокинул голову и бессмысленно вгляделся в тёмный небосклон. Странно, звёзд совсем нет... Только слабый свет полумесяца освещал стены замка. Достаточно крипово: Запрещённый лес и Озеро, казалось, были покрыты бесконечной тьмой. Специфичное чувство… Независимо от настроения, каждый раз, когда он оказывался в окружении природной тишины, его голова забивалась глупыми вопросами, которые только начавшие говорить более или менее связанно дети не стеснялись задавать своим родителям. Где конец Вселенной? Почему она образовалась? Для чего созданы люди, животные, растения, бактерии? _Почему?_ Глупые магловские вопросы. Несомненно, маги были выше маглов, но если подумать об этом... Одна структура плоти, одна структура костей и крови. Можно подумать, что единственное различие между ними, — это то, что одни могут колдовать, а другие — нет.

      _Почему маги умеют пользоваться магией, а маглы — нет? Анатомически в чём заключается эта огромная разн…_

      Ветка хрустнула справа от него. Драко распахнул глаза и задержал дыхание. Он не мог пошевелиться и выдать своё присутствие. Единственное, что он себе позволил, — это перевести взгляд — он даже голову не повернул. Тьма стала ошеломительно подавляющей. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как он сел на камень? Тело уже затекло. Что-то шевельнулось. _Не двигайся, не дыши, не..._ Маленькая чёрная тень вскочила в нескольких метрах от него, и он отреагировал лишь подавленным вскриком, вскочив на ноги и ринувшись подальше от этого, в сторону Озера. Глаза расширились, будто это поможет ему видеть лучше в темноте. Он быстро схватил палочку из мантии и, поддавшись стрессу, смог прошептать только Люмос. И замер. Он наклонил голову в сторону и фыркнул. _Глупо._ Лесной заяц, напуганный ещё больше, чем сам Драко зверьком, спасся бегством в тот момент, когда он сделал шаг навстречу. Это было последней каплей. Он сыт по горло ожиданием этого неизвестного идиота, который заставил его простоять на дубаке столько времени. Он запахнул мантию потуже и направился к замку Хогвартса, который выглядел намного безопаснее своих окрестностей, что можно было объяснить разве что внезапной паранойей, заставляющей верить в сущестаование этих различий в безопасности. На четвёртом шагу его ноги связали, и он упал на землю камнем. Стараясь свести ущерб во время паления к минимуму, он понял, что... Руки внезапно оказались прижатыми к телу.

      _Мерлин!_

      Слизеринец повернул голову вбок, избегая удара о землю носом — хорошо хоть снег смягчил падение. Его палочка. Где его палочка? Она была у него в руках пару секунд назад! Или она упала на землю и сейчас скрыта под массивным слоем снега. Кто-то начал подходить к нему, судя по хрусту снега. _Кто?_ Кто посмел атаковать Малфоя со спины? Возможно, слизеринец? Но кто? Блейз? Хотел доказать, что стоит больше прежнего любовника Паркинсон? Зашёл бы он так далеко ради этой девицы? _Нет, он слишком умён для этого._ Крэбб и Гойл никогда не посмеют напасть на него: они всё ещё думают о нём как о дорогом друге, да и были его телохранителями. Глаза расширились в осознании. _Уизли!_ Да, вероятнее всего. Он ожидал от поверженного гриффиндорца что-то вроде мести. Шаги приближались, но он ни слова не обронил. Не хочет выдать себя, рассчитывая потом сбежать неопознанным? Рык застрял в горле, когда пара тёмных ботинок остановились прямо перед серыми глазами.

      Гриффиндорский подонок смеет напасть на _него_? Он хотел выразить своё возмущение язвительным оскорблением, но вместо этого снова издал приглушённый рык. Ботинки не двигались. Он хотел окинуть взглядом нависшую над ним высокую фигуру — без сомнений, Уизли, — но не смог двинуть головой, так что единственным, что ухватывал его взгляд с такого положения, были полы обычной мантии. Нужно отдать гриффиндорцу должное: додумался-таки прийти не в школьной форме. Левая щека уже немела от продолжительного контакта со снегом, а на правой скуле он почувствовал кончик палочки. Он ответит за это, и не важно, насколько грязные приёмы он использует. Для рыжика всё стало на кон, когда тот посмел ударить его в спину. Но сначала ему нужно обрести контроль над телом. Ботинки, к его удивлению, всё ещё не двигались. Уизли испытывает его? Он посмел испытывать _его_? Заклинаний, что он показал ему в прошлый раз в мужской уборной, не было достаточно? _Оу._ Он покажет ему. Больше, чем тот сможет себе представить. Его мысли, исполненные гневом и возмущением, прекратились, как только он увидел палочку — его палочку, — упавшую рядом с его головой. _Прекрасно._ Это была проверка. Может, гриффиндорца это заводит? Видеть человека связанным, например.

      Ему нужна его палочка, чтобы расколдовать себя. Что это было? Петрификус Тоталус. _Как неоригинально._ Он попытался выговорить: «Акцио, палочка», но губы не слушались, язык мешался. Он прикрыл глаза на секунду, представляя палочку лежащей у него в руке, и сконцентрировался на слове «акцио». Через секунду он почувствовал, как что-то оказалось зажатым между его оцепенившими пальцами, и Малфой победоносно усмехнулся бы, если бы не обстоятельства. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда ботинки Уизли пропали из поля зрения, и затем он почувствовал стальную хватку на руке — и он снова без палочки. Он прорычал в негодовании и разочаровании. Как он должен избавиться от магических узлов без магии? Хотя... Предполагается, что он замёрзнет здесь до наступления утра? Нет, гриффиндорец не способен на это. Слизеринец — возможно, но не гриффиндорец. Они были безрассудно смелыми и добрыми, они не наслаждались опасными для жизни играми.

      Если бы он не был так сконцентрирован на своём возмущении ситуацией, он бы услышал тихий глубокий довольный смех над головой. Он был в действительно опасной ситуации, ему не нравилось чувство беспомощности, когда жизнь находилась в чьих-то руках. Он почувствовал головокружение: то ли из-за холода — Мерлин знает сколько он уже пролежал на снегу, — то ли из-за злости, кипящей внутри него. Он ничего не мог сделать, его парализовало. Он чувствовал себя шестилетним мальчиком, беззащитным и оставшимся перед лицом целого мира в полном одиночестве. Его магия, казалось, бушевала вместе с ним, он чувствовал её тепло, словно она вихрем закружила вокруг него. Она _зла_. Она зла, как и он. Впервые он идентифицировал эмоцию своей магии. Он дал волю гневу и удовлетворённо заметил, что магия неистово ответила на его попытку. Глаза закрыты, но он отчётливо услышал удаляющиеся шаги. Два шага прочь от него. _Предусмотрительно._ Мог ли Уизли ощущать его магию? Но ведь только полукровки и чистокровные с сильным потенциалом могут чувствовать магию других, и он сильно сомневался, что Уизли подходит под эту категорию, дотягивая до Дамблдора или Волдеморта. Кожа в районе лодыжек начала немного покалывать, и затем это покалывание распространилось вверх по бёдрам, спине, рукам, и стало значительно интенсивнее, будто миллионы муравьёв бегали по телу. Он укусил губу из-за неприятного ощущения. Глаза немедленно распахнулись. Он мог двигать губами.

      _Тогда..._

      Он попытался двинуть рукой, ногой. Движения были крайне угловаты и скованны, пока он наконец не смог подняться. Вокруг не было ни единой зацепки присутствия Уизли. Ни единого следа на поверхности снега. Когда он поднялся, чтобы оттряхнуть остатки прилипшего снега, он заметил лист пергамента, зависшего в воздухе и в следующий миг упавшего вниз, жалко приземлившись у его ног. Почерк немногим отличался от его собственного. Сообщение написано было на, кажется, итальянском.

      _«Выбирай, кому служишь, с особой осторожностью»._

 

 

      — Охренеть, впервые я так рад вернуться домой!

      Иногда ему так хотелось отвесить подзатыльник Гойлу, и тогда ему не пришлось бы выслушивать эти куцые попытки завязать короткий разговор. Поезд ровно двигался по рельсам. В купе было тихо, большую часть дороги они играли в магические шахматы.

      — Поговори мне тут. На полном серьёзе думал, что применю Непростительное на следующем же преподавателе, кто упомянет «СОВ».

      Он не мог не согласиться с Блейзом, разместившимся справа от него. Пэнси прицепилась к его плечу. Отец постоянно твердил: «Держи врага ближе». Поттер был провалившейся попыткой, но ему было всего одиннадцать. Четырёх лет было достаточно для того, чтобы заточить социальную компетенцию, достойную наследника.

      — В этом году la mère de Drago, как я слышала, устраивает Новогодний бал с маскарадной тематикой. Это правда, Драко?

      Пэнс повернулась к нему — в её глазах горел энтузиазм. Крэбб, Гойл и Блейз застонали на словах «бал» и «маскарад». И правильно, их семьи были в числе приглашённых. Он выглянул в окно перед тем, как ответить:

      — Тебе придётся узнать об этом самостоятельно, Паркинсон.

      Девушка оскорблённо фыркнула, и он усмехнулся тому, как легко было её задеть.

      — Мы должны подобрать парные маски, Блейз!

      Парни — кроме Блейза — тихо заржали, представив эту картину. Краем глаза он заметил сердитый вид слизеринца.

      — Думаю, это идея великолепна, — усмехнулся Малфой Блейзу.

      Паркинсон улыбнулась на его одобрение.

      — Может, нам всем одеться в Пожирателей... — пробормотал он, глядя на вид из окна.

      Они всё приближаются и приближаются к своему предназначению. Зловещая тишина нависла после слов светловолосого. Он уловил, как Крэбб нервно сглотнул. И вот такие моменты, когда Гойл удивляет его достаточно разумными комментариями, он задумывается, не был ли полноватый юноша чуть проницательнее, чем казался...

      — Тогда какой же маскарад это будет?

      Пэнси неловко засмеялась, и это возымело слегка другой эффект: напряжение стало ещё более осязаемым. Он всё глядел на движущийся пейзаж: пятна белого снега покрывали некогда зелёные, но пустые сейчас земли. Заброшены. Одиноки. Как и его судьба. Служба Тёмному Лорду в качестве одного из донельзя абсурдного числа его последователей и слуг. Свет не представляет, как их много было на самом деле. Он наклонил голову вбок, по очереди рассматривая каждого из слизеринцев. Они все разделят это будущее. Не больше, чем мошки, которых Волд... Тёмный Лорд без замедлений прихлопнет в том случае, если они наскучат или станут непригодны для Него. Они были не больше, чем костями, что швырнут собакам Ордена в грядущей войне.

      Крэбб неуклюже ударил по миниатюрному столу, который они наколдовали для шахматной доски, и каждый слизеринец наблюдал за пятью оставшимися фигурами. Три полетели на пол. Крэбб, Гойл и Паркинсон подняли каждую, что подкатила к их ногам. Две остались на доске. Блейз уставился на свою четвёртую, что находилась на белой клетке, замерев. _Тупик._ Драко переставил свою единственную, что осталась на доске, на тёмную клетку. За чёрного короля.

 

 

       — Отец. Матушка, — он кивнул каждому, как только спустился с поезда с багажом за спиной.

      — Драко, — голос со стороны был холоден и мрачен, но юноша знал, как найти тёплый блеск в ледяных серых глазах.

      — За прошедшие месяцы ты сильно подрос.

      Он повернулся к матери, что нежно сжала его плечо. Хоть это и было скорее формальностью, он действительно подрос и теперь был выше её.

      — Довольно-таки, — утвердительно добавил отец, похлопав сына по правому плечу. — И я ожидаю, рост коснулся и оценок также?

      Он не пропустил знакомый требовательный подтекст в отцовском тоне.

      — Да, отец.

      За первый семестр пятого года он подтянул на максимум как оценочный рейтинг по школе, так и физические данные. Родители заметили. Что же касается его самого, несмотря на существенные изменения, он сам не замечал их до этого момента. Драко наблюдал за тем, как Люциус уменьшал его багаж и укладывал его в карман своей мантии, и поймал невыразительный взгляд тёмно-серых глаз. Все его старания не увенчались успехом: порою его попытки проходили на чтение пустого листа.

      — Да, отец?

      Люциус, казалось, смешался из-за вежливого вопросительного тона, что навело слизеринца на ещё большие подозрения. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в этом замешан Тёмный Лорд.

      — Я ожидаю от тебя исключительно лучшее поведение, Драко.

      Отец отвёл взгляд от его пристального, чуть ли не шепча слова. Они звучали обремененно, практически виновато...

      — Да, отец, — твёрдо повторил он.

      Он коснулся плеча отца и аппарировал в Мэнор.


	6. The Sixth Memory

_“There is no such thing as liberty. You can only change one sort of domination for another. All we can do is to choose our Master.”_

_― David Herbert Lawrence_

 

В Мэноре было всё вычищено до блеска и находилось аккурат на своих местах, начиная от прелестных ваз на подставках из красного дерева и заканчивая идентичными свечами в массивных канделябрах над его головой. Лёгкая нотка антиквариата в дизайне, несомненно, появилась по наставлению Нарциссы. Он мог с лёгкостью увидеть своё отражение в белом мраморном полу.

— Либи, — домашний эльф появился по щелчку пальцев Люциуса, — отнести вещи в комнату Драко.

Юноша перевёл взгляд с матери на отца. Нарцисса напряжённо поджала губы, а отец сжимал фамильную трость с большим усердием, чем было необходимо.

— Что-то не так, отец? Матушка? — он отдал Либи свои чемодан и пальто. — Тёмный Ло...

— Дрейк, мой милый племянник!

Его насильно стиснули объятья Беллатрикс.

— И я рад видеть тебя, тётушка, — пробурчал он в тёмные вихри, которые душили ничуть не хуже дьявольских силков.

— Чёрт возьми, как же ты подрос! — женщина кинула взгляд на мать. — Он становится похожим на Люциуса с каждым днём всё больше и больше, не так ли? — напела она.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось не прерывать это радостное воссоединение семьи, у нас есть дела, Беллатрикс.

Улыбка пропала с лица Беллы.

— Сомневаюсь в твоём желании.

Он молча наблюдал, как отец и тётушка медленно удалялись из нижнего холла без единого слова напоследок, и повернулся к Нарциссе, нахмурившись:

— Что тётушка делает здесь?

Мать, похоже, ушла глубоко в себя и неожиданно для самой себя вздрогнула, когда его голос выдернул её из мыслей.

— Она наш гость, Драко. Как и другие последователи Тёмного Лорда.

Его взгляд спустился на трясущиеся бледные руки матери.

— Так Он здесь?

— Да, Драко. Здесь. Но не в данный момент. Пойдём и поприветствуем наших гостей.

Он усмехнулся на очевидный сарказм.

— Да.

Юноша открыл дверь в гостиную и дал матери зайти первой. Она любезно приняла его жест коротким кивком. Бормотание прекратилось, когда он вошёл в комнату, сохранив лицо, но внутренне потрясённый количеством присутствующих Пожирателей Смерти. Они, как тараканы, были везде: на диванах, на стульях, в креслах, — сидели, стояли, потягивали дорогой алкоголь и переговаривались. И сейчас каждая, блять, пара глаз была направлена на него, и он с трудом воздержался от того, чтобы сделать шаг назад и захлопнуть дверь от такого «внимания».

— Уж не Малфоя малой это?

Он перевёл хладнокровный взгляд на Мальсибера, не заметив предупредительного взгляда Люциуса.

_Манеры, Драко, манеры._

Провались он, если соберётся выуживать из себя улыбку ради этого гребаного незваного гостя или других в этом зале.

— Вижу, поживаете Вы хорошо, Мальсибер.

Названный присвистнул.

— Не слишком ли ты повзрослел за эти, что, месяцы? Скоро и до Люциуса дорастёшь.

Малфой-старший скупо улыбнулся:

— Да, боюсь, он даже перерастёт меня.

Люциус одёрнул его одним взглядом, «подчёркивая» смысл его слов. Пожиратели Смерти потеряли всякий интерес к нему, возвращаясь к своим разговорам. Он всё ещё стоял в дверном проёме, не желая смешиваться с абсолютным большинством и не прекращая надеяться, что ему разрешат вернуться к себе. Каждый раз, когда Тёмный Лорд «навещал» Малфой Мэнор, ему было приказано в завуалированной форме не высовываться из комнаты, и он не понимал, будет ли этот раз исключением. Он почувствовал две руки, сжимавших его до хруста костей, и в следующую секунду узнал тётушкин голос:

— Разве не слышал, Мал? У Драко лучшие оценки. Говорила же, мальчик совершенен.

— Абсолютно совершенен, — юноша перевёл взгляд уже на подавшего голос Эйвери — тот разместился на одном из кожаных диванов с бокалом шампанского в руке. — От единственного наследника рода Малфой, его судьбы и имущества я и не ожидал меньшего, Драко, — отсалютовал он бокалом.

— Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы удержать лицо семьи на высоте… Но откуда тебе знать об этом?

Он презрительно усмехнулся, когда Эйвери, преподнеся бокал к губам, замер, так и не отпив. Он чуть не сломал хрусталь, сжав его чересчур сильно. Все знали, как Эйвери выступил в качестве истца, утверждая, что действовал под Империусом, и отрицая преданность Тёмному Лорду, чтобы не загрести в Азкабан, когда был пойман аврорами. Это было его слабым местом. Некоторые увлёкшиеся их «беседой» тихо заржали.

— Так-так, Дрейк, есть истины, которые не должны быть озвучены, — Белла маниакально засмеялась в голос со своей шутки, да и сам он не смог сдержать себя — усмешка стала шире, и Эйвери, развернувшись к им обоим спиной, пробурчал где-то с десяток проклятий.

— Драко, наверх.

Непреклонный тон в голосе отца резко свёл на нет смех Беллатрикс, и та закусила ноготок.

— А, ну же, Люциус, не порть возвращение малого. Он только вернулся домой, а ты уже его гонишь в свою комнату. Позволь ему повеселиться, выпить бокальчик вкусного вина, что ты…

— Драко несовершеннолетний, Мал. И он мой сын, а значит, я решаю, что для него лучше.

Юноша сухо взглянул на отца. Он был слишком мал для алкоголя, но достаточно взрослым, чтобы стать Пожирателем Смерти? Он вбивал ему в голову с детства одну и ту же мысль, нанимая частных преподавателей уже с восьми лет, которые вторили за отцом и учили его тёмной магии и правилам, ожидая от него стремления стать слугой Волдеморта, и сейчас он был мал для бокала вина? Люциус, будто прочитав его мысли, увёл взгляд в сторону, разорвав контакт и повернувшись спиной, сказав напоследок подниматься к себе в комнату, прежде чем вступить в разговор с Ноттом о грядущих рейдах. Драко крутанулся на каблуках и, проигнорировав досадливо надувшую губы Беллатрикс, вышел через главные двери, бесшумно закрыв их за собой. Он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж поместья, где находилась его комната.

 

 

— _Мальчишка_ , Люциус…

Он моргнул пару раз, отгоняя остатки сна, и когда его ещё помутнённый от дрёмы рассудок наконец проснулся, он увидел перед собой не что иное, как потолок. Он поднял книгу, которую читал до этого. «Магические артефакты и долговечность» направились на стол, откуда они будут возвращены в мэнорскую библиотеку. Он не помнил ни как заснул, ни что его разбудило. Два стука в его дверь отдались эхом.

— Драко, я вхожу.

Отец открыл дверь и остался у порога с горделивой осанкой — спутницей по жизни, в какой бы ситуации тот ни находился. Но юноша всё же заметил изменение в знакомом хладнокровии.

— Тёмный Лорд желает видеть тебя. Подготовься.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Он... Он здесь? Сейчас?

— Да, мальчишка! Быстрее! — резко оборвал его Люциус и так же резко закрыл дверь.

Он уставился на то место, где только что был отец. В голосе Малфоя-старшего никогда не было такой нервозности. Это напрягало парня. Волдеморт был здесь. В его доме. В данный момент. И он «выразил желание» его увидеть впервые. Впервые он лично встретится с Тёмным Лордом. Он глянул на своё отражение, решив сменить измятую рубашку на такую же новую, и быстро расчесал волосы, убирая признаки сна. Он выглядел бледнее, чем обычно, когда вышел из комнаты.

Спускаясь по массивной главной лестнице, он почувствовал, как сердце практически остановилось, когда увидел, что двери, ведущие в гостиную, были уже распахнуты. Такое ощущение, будто ему было необходимо, что бы двери были закрыты, так что он смог бы поколебаться вдоволь перед тем, как глубоко вздохнуть и открыть их. Это было упражнением, как собраться с мыслями перед неизведанным. И сейчас он чувствовал себя абсолютно неготовым.

— Ты что здесь делаешь, Драко?

Слизеринец подпрыгнул на голос Люциуса и глубоко втянул воздух.

— Отец... Я думал, я должен был прийти сюда...

— Нет, глупый мальчишка, я сказал... — Люциус прервал себя и приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Не важно. Следуй за мной.

— Извини, отец.

Он хорошо знал, каким Люциус становился взвинченным, когда что-то касалось Тёмного Лорда, и не важно, как сдержанно он выглядел в глазах остальных. Но он редко с таким раздражением в голосе разговаривал с ним.

Его провели к другой гостиной, напротив той, где он был до этого. Малфой-старший открыл дверь и позволил зайти Драко первым. В голове было пусто, и он чувствовал себя кем-то другим, кто наблюдает, как светловолосый молодой человек заходит в огромную комнату, где собрались немногие Пожиратели Смерти без масок, ведя незначительные вежливые беседы. Он видел свою тётушку, что насмехалась над Петтигрю, который старался сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, но всё равно вёл себя нелепо и жалко. Нотт был увлечён разговором с двумя неизвестными Пожирателями. Его мать, как всегда выглядящая слишком чистой и неиспорченной для подобного окружения, держалась отстранённо и твёрдо. Мельком уловив его появление, она проигнорировала очередную фразу Рабастана Лестрейнджа.

Отец был позади него, и Драко кожей ощутил его напряжение, когда он пошёл мимо по направлению к мужчине, величественно сидящему на чёрном диване. Голова наклонена вбок, подбородок лениво расположен на левой пясти, одна нога закинута на другую. Рядом никого, но одновременно с этим все расположены так, что находятся вокруг Него на точно подобранной почтенной дистанции. Когда серые глаза встретились с тёмно-красными, ему не надо было видеть, как Люциус приклонил колено, обращаясь: «Мой Лорд», чтобы понять, что всё это время за ним наблюдал Тёмный Лорд. Не человек. Его внешность поразила его. Он не знал, как долго и почему, но комната словно потонула в жуткой тишине, и каждый Пожиратель развернулся к нему спиной и лицом к Волдеморту, как и Люциус, выступивший чуть вперёд, склонив голову. И в центре полукруга был он — сам по себе.

Сердцебиение глухо отдавалось в ушах, и ладони вспотели. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от Тёмного Лорда. Он молчал в Его присутствии. Он сейчас же должен склонить голову, он сейчас же должен подойти к мужчине и преклонить колено, но вот он стоит как идиот посреди Пожирателей, которые уже перешёптывались из-за его странного поведения. Краем глаза он заметил предупредительный взгляд Люциуса. Он провёл бесчисленные каникулы за обучением этикета, обычаев и правил поведения при представлении себя Тёмному Лорду, и сейчас, казалось, все эти часы исчезли из его головы — он всё ещё не сводил глаз с вышеупомянутого. Он бы с радостью, но не мог и не знал, почему. Он не должен был так себя вести. Он знал, что разгневит отца этим скудным выражением манер. В тёмно-красных глазах не было и следа недовольства его дерзким пристальным взглядом, но вот апатия приводила его в замешательство на совершенно другом уровне. Он почувствовал приступ тошноты и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— Драко! Не стой столбом...

— Люциус.

Одно Его слово — и юноша резко открыл глаза. Голос был высоко поставленным, но плавным, слишком плавным, чтобы быть спокойным. Опасность ощущалась буквально в каждом звуке, и Драко отметил, что был не единственным, кто подумал так: Беллатрикс вздрогнула, и Пожиратели стеснённо сменили позы. Он наблюдал, как Люциус немедленно преклонил колено перед Волдемортом, и следующие слова, открыто заявленные Люциусом, заставили его устыдиться:

— Мои извинения, мой Лорд, сын забыл своё место...

— Скажи мне, Люциус.

Драко заметил, как нижняя челюсть отца напряглась: он был дважды грубо прерван. Он тотчас наклонил голову вниз, уставившись на мыски туфель, после того, как увидел этот чересчур равнодушный взгляд, которым «одарил» его отца Тёмный Лорд.

— С каких пор ты обучаешь мальчика Окклюменции?

Серые глаза расширились. Волдеморт вторгся в его разум. Этот человек использовал Легилименцию с того момента, когда установил зрительный контакт с ним, и он даже не почувствовал никого, пробивающего ментальные щиты. Он определённо был тем, с кем Драко не хотелось бы связываться и, очевидно, портить отношения.

— Я... — нервный глоток был слышан даже на таком расстоянии. — Я думал, укрепление разума в случае допроса Ордена принесёт пользу, мой Лорд.

Юноша всё же заметил движение: высокая фигура поднялась, а Люциус остался преклонённым у дивана, когда Тёмный Лорд не спеша сделал пару шагов к нему. С каждым приближающимся шагом пульс слизеринца учащался, но он не поднимал взгляда с земли, надеясь, что расстояние не позволит услышать колотящееся сердце. Когда пара безукоризненно чёрных туфель появилась в его поле зрения, он собрался было опуститься на колено, но рука под подбородком не позволила.

— Посмотри на меня, дитя.

Тон был холоден и строг, так что единственным желанием было развернуться и уйти прочь. Мышцы напряглись в готовности сбежать при первой возможности, но разум удерживал его на месте. Он чувствовал головокружение, когда Волдеморт был в пяти шагах от него, а сейчас, когда Он прикасался к нему, он чувствовал, будто кто-то наступил ему на череп, методично давя вниз. Драко был настолько сконцентрирован на своих мыслях, что забыл подчиниться прямому приказу. Его подбородок, к удивлению, мягко подняли, и он не имел другого выбора, кроме как взглянуть прямо в глубокого красного цвета глаза.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как раскалённое лезвие проникает в его мозг, а когти впиваются в черепную коробку. И давление, и боль истязали. И всё закружилось вокруг, вокруг, вокруг и сверху вниз, и он уже не понимал, кто он, где он, что он делает. И только неимоверное количество боли. И картинки его самого, только помладше, словно кадры из магловского фильма мелькали перед глазами. И всё горело. _Горело_. И он хотел, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Он застал себя одного, глотающего непрошенные слёзы на кровати, когда ему было девять, и сквозь боль он каким-то образом вспомнил, что это был день, когда отец так громко кричал на него за то, что он подружился с девочкой магглом, когда они уехали в Лондон. И чем больше он вспоминал, тем больше это приносило боли. Невидимые когти углубились в череп, кто-то начал раздроблять его ими с новой силой, и он отчаянно хотел, чтобы всё к чёртовой матери прекратилось, прекратилось, _прекратилось_. Больно. Как же больно.

Он вспомнил первую метлу, первую палочку в лавке Олливандера, первый раз, когда увидел знаменитого мальчика Гарри Поттера у мадам Малкин, и первый раз, когда он подошёл в Гарри Поттеру с предложением дружбы и был отвергнут, и ещё много моментов, пока он не увидел себя, использовавшего Круцио на Крэббе, и его начало мутить от картины, как тело сокурсника выворачивалось в неестественных позах, а он задыхался, отравленный властью, возбуждённый Непростительным. Больно. Всё в огне. Обжигающая вода вливалась в глаза, и они плавились, оставляя после себя пустые впадины, и он не мог видеть ничего. Он ослеп. Останови это. _Прекрати._ Он закричал в агонии — и ничего. Его немного пошатало из стороны в сторону перед тем, как он свалился на колени у ног Волдеморта с пересохшим ртом и тяжело дыша. Дышать было мучительно, и он заметил тёмно-красное пятно на белом мраморном полу и растерянно попытался определить его происхождение. Дрожащей рукой он прикрыл нижнюю часть лица. Туфли пропали из виду, и он наклонил голову туда, откуда, он знал, мать заторопилась к нему. Нарцисса против желания замерла на полушаге, когда он увидел её сомнения — он внимательно взглянул в её глаза, чётко излагая свои мысли этим.

— Верно, Окклюменция может быть полезна... Только если она не привлекает внимание Ордена, когда они зададутся вопросом, для чего ребёнок вынужден изучать её. Голова непроизвольно дёрнулась вверх на заявление в равнодушном тоне, что не могло не вызывать беспокойства, и он уже жалел о своих действиях, когда мощный ментальный удар снова пришёлся по черепу. Он вздрогнул, но не поднялся. «Разрешается встать, только когда Тёмный Лорд пожелает». Отец стоял по струнке, и руки, плотно сжатые в кулаки, тряслись. Драко кричал, когда Волдеморт рвал его разум?

— Я крайне разочарован в тебе, Люциус. Ты также учил ребёнка приёмам ограждения разума от нас. Сейчас ты видишь последствия такого самоуправства.

Тон Его голоса звучал так, будто Волдеморт отчитывал шестилетнего, который был пойман за рисованием на стенах. Вы шутите. Он обязан служить этому _человеку_ до конца своих дней? Он должен будет вступить в бой за Него, пожертвовать собой во имя Его, и всё ради... Ничего. Драко мог поспорить, что если бы у него не было ментальных щитов, Волдеморт жаловался бы на то, что мальчишка слишком открыт для посторонних и так далее. Казалось, каждая коммуникативная стратегия в общении с Ним превращалась в проигрыш для тебя. Он взглянул на красное пятно на полу и сжал кулаки, надеясь, что сдержится и не озвучит ноты своего возмущения в этом цирке.

_В какую ебанину отец себя вовлёк?_

Когда Волдеморт, не торопясь, занял прежнее положение на диване, Малфой-старший слегка окаменело вернулся в первый ряд Пожирателей.

— Поднимись, ребёнок, — послышался насмешливый тон Пожирателя сбоку. — Ты пачкаешь весь пол кровью.

Эйвери довольно фыркнул, и в этот момент что-то щёлкнуло в нём. Один миг — и его палочка впилась в горло Пожирателя, оттеснённого к стене. Он чувствовал укол палочки в его левый бок.

— Драко! Опусти палочку!

Настойчивость в голосе отца заставила его подчиниться приказу старшего, и он пропустил мимо ушей угрозы Эйвери запомнить это в следующий раз, когда медленно перевёл неверящий взгляд на отца. Люциус, его родной отец, не выказал ни единого упрёка за то, что сделал Тёмный Лорд с его собственным сыном. Малфой-старший властно поднял подбородок в знак своего авторитета. Отец безумен. Они все душевнобольные. То, что произошло с ним, для них не является чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Они принимают это как должное: каждый Пожиратель Смерти даже не взглянул на него, чтобы убедиться, что в данный момент пятнадцатилетний подросток подвергся ментальной пытке. Он часто слишком остро реагировал, он знал это. Он слышал от Пэнси, Гойла и Крэбба, как их родители рассказывали им, что происходит на таких собраниях. Пытки, боль, убийства. Но прочувствовать это на своей шкуре было совершенно иным. И теперь Волдеморт знал, что он использовал Круциатус на Крэббе на территории Хогвартса. _Мерлин!_ Он ощутил покалывание в затылке и остановил взгляд на Волдеморте. Мужчина, казалось, был доволен чем-то, хотя это могло быть просто плодом его воображения. Всё же он научился читать людей как Снейп довольно хорошо.

— Нарцисса.

Зрительный контакт был разорван, и он заметил, как молниеносно искра в тёмно-красных глазах сменяется с лёгкого изумления на беспристрастность. Только когда имя матери было озвучено, он осознал, что она уже встала рядом с ним и легонько тащила его к выходу.

— Оставь мальчика.

Нарцисса тотчас замерла, и он почувствовал более крепкую хватку на правом плече, но так ничего ей и не сказал, так как, взглянув на неё, увидел, как её губы чуть подрагивали.

— Да, милорд, — опустив голову, тихо проговорила она.

Он чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, поэтому занял место на диване, в самом отдалённом углу от Волдеморта, что, к счастью, находилось у небольшого камина, медленно, но верно согревающего его. Он взглянул на мать, вставшую рядом в нерешительном замешательстве — она явно не знала, что сказать сыну, — так что он вежливо попросил её об очищающем, чтобы стереть следы крови с лица и мантии. Его сердце чуть не разбилось на мелкие осколки, когда он увидел влагу в её глазах.

— Продолжайте.

С элегантным движением Его руки Пожиратели Смерти рассеялись по комнате и вернулись к предыдущим беседам.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Драко.

Он отвернулся от Волдеморта, переведя взгляд на Нарциссу.

— Есть за что, матушка?

Она беспокойно теребила тонкими пальцами плотную ткань серого платья.

— Ты не уронил достоинство фамилии, — на его смешанный вид она тихо добавила, — ты не потерял сознание и не кричал, когда наш Лорд использовал Легилименцию на тебе.

Его губы приоткрылись в ошеломлении от её возмутительно смехотворной формулировки. Их Лорд? Она гордилась тем, что он не ударил в грязь лицом семьи?

— Оставь меня, матушка, я устал.

_От этого дерьма._

Он неверяще глядел на удаляющуюся спину матери, присоединившейся к разговору с Беллатрикс. Обе женщины периодически бросали на него странные взгляды.

      А Драко чувствовал себя единственным человеком, кто был ещё в своём уме, единственным, кто находил эту ситуацию совершенно ненормальной.


End file.
